333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the UN
by iTorchic
Summary: Based off of '333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of Walmart' and '333 and More Ways to Get Kicked Out of HQ'. Rated T. Crack. Contains all characters and rare instances where the thing known as sanity appears.
1. 1 through 5

_**Greetings people of the world! This is my second Hetalia story and I decided to try something out. This is going to be a crack fic, and I have a pretty popular one back in the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom. So, let me know how you like this! =D**_

_**~iTorchic**_

_**

* * *

**_

**1. Cherish shared cultures**

With both Austria and France sharing common songs, the French nation somehow got the frugal musician to join him in the cancan with Hungary and her video camera close behind.

**2. Play Battleship**

The harmless game that America introduced to England and Spain quickly turned for the worst. In about 10 minutes, it ended up with Romano and America finding Spain in the fetal position sobbing about his lost armada and England with an evil grin on his face and yelling at them all in the olden pirate language.

**3. Tell the younger territories about past conquests**

After England told Sealand of all the great adventures of the great British Empire, the young boy expressed a thoughtful look before disappearing for a week.

When America got a call from Florida shortly followed by a call from his precious Iggy, he found out the micro nation had conquered Sea World in Orlando.

**4. Eat only one thing for a year**

After pleading for days, Italy finally annoyed Germany so much that the German snapped.

"Alright Italy. If you can eat your precious pasta every day, for every meal, for an entire year, I will not bother you about it anymore."

"Ve~! Okay Germany!"

A year later, the blond regretted his words as Italy had made it without a single complaint.

**5. Visit Tourist Sights**

When Gilbert hear that there was a tourist spot in Germany where there were literally beer baths, he promptly kidnapped his brother in search of this rare find.

He was soon a regular customer.

* * *

_**For number 5, there is an actual place in Germany that has that. XD**_


	2. 6 through 10

**Hey everybody! I'm glad that you guys like the story, and some of my FMA crack fic stalkers have found me as well. XD At least you guys are the non-creepy kind. Seriously, I got a review for my FMA version of this that was eerily similar to Belarus. I mean no offense to the anonymous person and I appreciate the love but it was love in a sorta awkward/creepy way. I believe it said 'I Love U. You Are A Great Comedian. You Are My Hero. I Lovee U. Marry Me'**

**If that's not a Belarus person, I don't know what is…**

**6. Blame whatever happens on your evil twin, mostly because it's true**

Sadly, Canada's twin wasn't necessary evil, but due to said twin's antics, Canada got the brunt of the anger.

"I swear! I'm Canada! I didn't light those fireworks! It's not my fault your house caught on fire! I'm so sorry, but it wasn't me!"

**7. Sing a duet**

When America actually did manage to get drunk with England, they ended up singing 'If I Didn't Have You' from Monster's Inc. The American sung happily as Mike Wyzowski while the Brit sang a Sulley, with Japan capturing the whole thing on video.

**8. Practice your country's culture**

When America burst into Russia's house for a visit, he found the violet eyed man in a tutu and dancing to 'The Nutcracker Suite'. He merely closed the door and ran to England.

"IGGY! IGGY! MY EYES HAVE BEEN BURNED BY THE COMMIE BASTARD!"

"He's not a communist anymore you git!"

**9. Return to confront your enemy**

After the tutu incident, Alfred was slightly hesitant to return to the Russian's house but he quickly got over that since he was the hero! However, he decided to make sure on his hesitation by cracking the door open first. After a minute, he quietly shut the door and went screaming for his precious Iggy.

"IGGY IGGY! RUSSIA WAS SUMMONING THE DEVIL! HE KEPT SAYING 'TROLOLOLOLO'! HE WAS DOING SOME SORTA CREEPY SPELL THINGY LIKE YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU CAN DO!"

England merely paled at the thought of what would happen if Russia summoned the devil when if he did it, Russia would show up.

**10. Play a game**

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP? HE WAS A GREAT EXPLORER FROM MY BROTHER'S PART OF THE NATION AND YOU BASTARDS JUST KEEP MAKING FUN OF HIM….SEE, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE MADE MY WIMPY FRATELLO CRY. **HEY POTATOE BASTARD, DON'T YOU BE COMFORTING HIM!**"

**Lol at Romano. And number 9 is referencing that 'Trolololo' Song. XD I have it on my ipod.**


	3. 11 through 15

**Hello everyone! So, I was roaming youtube and found the MOST EPIC THING EVER. Seriously, it's like world peace. It's a combined version of Hatta Futte with like, all of the countries that has them. Well, there's 5 of them in there. However, it is so awesome! World peace I tell you!**

**Also, I ended up getting pasta sauce on my phone yesterday, and now it continuously smells like pasta. Amused authoress is amused.**

**11. Show up in a human movie**

Julie Andrews didn't know the full extent of the meaning behind the lyrics 'The hills are alive with the sound of music' while in Austria. Now, none of the nations who watch that movie can keep a straight face through the song.

**12. Struggle with internal conflict**

England and the other nations always noticed that in the past fifty years or so, America would always get twitchy in February however no one really understood why, so the British nation finally got curious enough to ask.

"Oh, it's fine Iggy! It's just the Superbowl!"

'Iggy' growled in response to the nickname, "What the bloody hell is the 'Superbowl'?"

"Iggy! You don't know what the Superbowl is?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you git!"

"Well, it's the national championship for football! The National League champions and American League champions play each other to see who'll win! The fans get so crazy that there have been some near skirmishes like between the Packers fans in Wisconsin and the Bears fans in Illinois. This year the Superbowl is going to be between the Packers and the Steelers! It's practically a national holiday!"

"Oh, your American football. Well, it explains why you eat even more junk during the beginning of February. "

"It's not junk! You're the one who can't cook!"

"I CAN SO COOK YOU BLOODY GIT!"

**13. Discover Landmarks**

When France wanted to know if Canada wanted to visit the Eiffel Tower, England proceeded to beat up the 'Nation of Love' while Canada's brother from the south escorted him away promising they'd watch some hockey.

**14. Discover what fear means**

When Russia visited Canada and General Winter hit them both, it was only afterwards that Canada thought of the possibilities of if the three would team up.

Pancakes would be served everywhere across the world as well as ice hockey. The other nations shut down this idea before it even reached anywhere near Russia's ears.

**15. Win a bet**

When Ludwig grew increasingly annoyed at his older brother, he bet that they could not last through the day as the other person. The self declared 'awesome older brother' agreed, certain that his awesomeness would win.

However, it was Ludwig's awesomeness that ended up winning and Prussia had to be his servant and could not utter the word 'awesome' for a month. Oh, how the German nation loved to win.

**GO PACK GO! GO PACK GO! GO PACK GO! =D**


	4. 16 through 20

**Hola everyone! =D So, I am going to tell you something that I've been looking forward to that's gonna happen at the beginning of March. I'm going to be going to Washington DC for my AP Gov class! =D One of my Hetalia obsessed friends are going too so we're going to go nation hunting. XD We'll try and spot Hetalia look-alikes (perhaps the real ones XD) and try and find all of the embassies. We might even get a tour of the white house where HOPEFULLY there may be a secret world meeting in there. XD One can only hope.**

**And number 16, I was talking to a new friend here on ff dot net, and they were geeking out about her maps that she had found and I remembered I had my 4ft by 3ft world map ( =D ). Well, that's now up on my wall, but she found a map of Pangaea and…I was sorta hyped up on fangasming when I uttered this statement…**

**16. Discover your roots**

"So, all of the continents used to be one giant land mass called Pangaea and-"

"Excusez-moi Angleterre! Are you saying zat we all were once were tous nés ensemble?"

"…perhaps…what are you implying France?"

"Zat we were enfants de la terre est né la fois d'un parti!"

"From what may I ask!"

"It is simple. It was an orgy."

England could not stop blushing for 2 months and France simply laughed whenever he saw the Brit.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon! How are you doing my brother?"

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG. I WILL NEVER RECOGNIZE A PERVERT LIKE YOU AS MY BROTHER."

_((Excusez-moi Angleterre! = Excuse Me England!_

_tous nés ensemble = all born together_

_enfants de la terre est né la fois d'un parti! = earth's children born at once from one go!))_

**17. Try and evade your stalker**

Russia was starting to get extremely paranoid about his younger sister tracking him down. When she pounced, he hid a tracking device into her dress. Now whenever she gets within 200 ft of him, his blackberry starts playing 'Jaws' and he quickly darts out of the room.

**18. Try to educate someone**

When Austria heard an awful screeching sound coming from downstairs, he picked up Hungary's favorite frying pan and cautiously crept to the room to find…Hungary attempting to play violin.

"If you wanted to learn how to play, you should have just asked." The Austrian said as he strode in the room, frightening the hell out of the woman. She merely glared at him until she noticed the frying pan in his hand and let out a small giggle. Noticing this, he scowled and put down the kitchen appliance and adjusted the position of her stance.

"I wouldn't have expected this." Hungary said quietly and the man paused for a moment until finishing the adjustments on position before picking up another violin.

"Now, repeat after me."

**19. Start a Rave**

It was usual that America was late, but when he showed up at a world conference in party gear and an ipod with giant speakers blaring with party lights before turning out the room's own lights, it had been enough.

"PARTY ON DUDES!"

"So, who votes to lock him in a closet for the rest of the day on his own?"

After a first time unanimous vote (since America wasn't paying attention to them at all), the US of A spent the rest of the day having a party in the hallway closet by himself.

**20. Get confused**

At another world meeting, Turkey was missing and America was bugging pretty much anyone with a temper so he was sent out to find the nation.

However 4 hours later, America returned with Turkey…but it was the wrong one.

"We meant Turkey as in the nation you git! Not the bird!"

"Well dude, why didn't you tell me that?"

England's face had a handprint on the middle of his forehead due to the sheer amount of facepalms his head took.

**Number 18 is actually a skit idea I'm working on. I'm composing some music for the violin duet and it's gonna be awesome…cause Prussia is in it too. XD I'm going to be playing Austria, my other violin friend will be Hungary, and my best friend is going to be Prussia with a saxophone. It's going to be original music so I have a lot of work to do! We want to do the skit at Ota-con 2012 so I'll keep you informed!**


	5. 21 through 25

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I really needed to get my screenplay done by the deadline (February 1st at midnight, so technically the 1st going into the 2nd ). I literally submitted it with 10 seconds left and JUST enough (9-10 pages. My fan fics only take about 5-6 XD ). So, now I wait for the results and see if I'm in the top 15 finalists. The winner gets their screenplay turned into a short film! =D**

**Also, THE BLIZZARD! THE SNOW-POCYLPSE! IT ATTACKED MY HOUSE! I now have a mountain range in my front yard that is over 6 ft high. -_- Well, all of my friends are gonna come over and unleash WWIII which brings us to this segment! =D**

**21. Start WWIII**

Alfred held the world conference in Chicago due to some security concerns in the Big Apple however, all of the nations got caught in the early February blizzard. Trapped there all night built tensions so in the morning, one 'smart' nation decided to throw a snowball at one of the others how had drove him up the wall throughout the night. The only problem with this however was that the attacker missed.

This small act soon led the building of giant snow forts from the snow piles that were even taller than Russia and in turn led to alliances being made and the start of WWIII…using snowballs.

**22. Re-enact a famous event in history**

Prussia had been dragged into Russia's 'alliance' in the WWIII battle and found himself stuck in Russia's fort with the three trembling Baltics, Ukraine, and Belarus. Germany fought back along with America who apparently wanted to kick some 'Commie Ass' (Everyone else: "HE ISN'T COMMUNIST ANYMORE!").

"Alright Germany! TEAR DOWN THIS WALL!" America proclaimed as the two ran straight towards the wall at ramming speed. They managed to get through the thick wall and snatch back Prussia before dashing back to their own base.

"You know, this seems very familiar…" Germany muttered while America beamed.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'M THE HERO! TAKE THAT COMMIE BASTARD!"

"HE'S NOT COMMUNIST ANYMORE YOU GIT!"

**23. Keep preoccupied while stuck inside**

Since they couldn't really leave, and they were now freezing from WWIII, the nations headed back inside where Japan offered to let the others borrow his video games. America immediately agreed but England asked which one.

"Pokemon."

With a taunt from France, the island nation grabbed the offered DS and picked his team.

It wasn't that surprising that Arthur ended up with a Rapidash to beat Francis's Milotic senseless.

**24. Attempt an idea again.**

This time, Alfred's previous idea of a rave was more well-received for at least a good majority of the nations with the more stoic nations to leave the room with the younger ones in hand while Japan and Hungary grabbed their cameras.

**25. Get Drunk**

No one was really surprised that Prussia had brought beer, but the fact they drew Arthur down with it was what amused them. America managed to find a drum set, a bass guitar, and an electric guitar in the basement of the hotel from a previous concert along with amps. The Brit was tipsy enough to fall back into his previous punk rock persona with him taking up the guitar, Alfred taking bass, China rocking on drums, and Hungary singing.

It was easy to say that they were fine that they were stuck in the snow.

**Also: I totally ship Italy/Egypt. XD It's weird, but I have reasoning for this. I'm known as Italy in my group and my boyfriend is Egypt! =D Also, HE KISSED ME ON THE LIPS FOR THE FIRST TIME TODAY! BEST DAY EVER!**

**Also, my school had a pasta bar today and everything was Italian themed. =3 The lunch lady even wore a chef's hat and a fake paper moustache. (I totally quoted Romano's moustache line to my friends in line XD). This also added to my epic day. =3**


	6. 26 through 30

**Guess what?**

**No, seriously: guess.**

**Well, I guess you all may have heard…**

**PACKERS WON THE SUPERBOWL! TAKE THAT! STEELERS GOT PACKED AND SHIPPED WHILE THE TROPHY WENT BACK TO TITLETOWN! **

**Now that I have that out of my system…**

**26. Try to Live Through Mistakes**

Now, both Germany and England had the misfortune of being dragged to Alfred's house for super Sunday, Italy tagging along of course, and witnessed the breakdown of the superpower when his national anthem was flubbed.

"She's my own citizen! How could she mess it up?" The sobbing nation cried, only making things awkward for the two other blonds.

"There, there?" Needless to say, comforting was a bit weird. Thankfully, the game itself cheered the man back up.

**27 . Follow Tradition**

"What on earth are you wearing?"

"What'd you mean Artie?"

"You're wearing a wedge of cheese on your head, aru."

"Oh! That's my cheese head!"

"We realize that, da. Why exactly are you wearing it comrade?"

"The Packers won the Superbowl! I pay tribute to the champions by wearing their gear for the week afterwards! Green Bay is still celebrating along with the rest of Wisconsin! Plus, the cheese hat, when flipped, can be lined with wax paper and you can hold nachos inside while the three other fist sized compartments can hold cans of soda! It's genius!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Americans are bloody insane."

**28. Suffer Through Recession**

Recessions were some of the unwanted times that a nation hated however it was actually known as another name for them.

"I hate these damn hangovers, they always take so long to go away!"

"This is why all of the nations shouldn't all go drinking at the same time. They all end up getting hangovers and their economies suffer for it."

**29. Go to the Beach**

Ukraine decided to tag along on the trip to the beach and all of the men were happy, well except for Russia whose aura seemed certainly murderous.

"That bikini really shows off her large tracts of land…"

**30. Train your Allies**

It was a new rule that China should not watch Disney movies before training. The Asian ended up forcing the Allies to go through a training course all while singing 'I'll Make a Man Out of You'.

**TA DA**


	7. 31 through 35

**So, there were a few mistakes in the last chapter (which I fixed! XD The 35 one was cause I got mixed up with the numbers at first, then I noticed I had 6 instead of 5, and I was rushing so…yeah…)**

**So, this set is some my top 20 favorite things from my other fic, '333 And More Ways to Get Kicked Out of HQ' from the FMA fandom!**

**They aren't in any particular order but these are my 5 of my personal favorites which is really narrowing it down since there are 486 ways so far for the other fic. ;)**

**Note: 31 is truly from the original 333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of Wal-Mart. ;)**

* * *

**31. Ride around on those electric cars and pretend that your a prissy English Man. Say things like "Cheerio, good man." to people who walk by. And don't forget to have perfect posture.**

Alfred decided that in order to bug the Englishman, he had to get him at his own game, so the British culture mocking session began.

It ended 3 minutes later with England dragging a KO-ed United States out of the room carrying a cane, umbrella, and slipper.

**32. Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from "Mission: Impossible."**

Japan couldn't really help it; he just loved those movies and he _was_ on a mission…

**33. Protest against milking cows. **

People were perplexed at how Italy had managed to find 50 cows or even get them inside of the UN without noticing. All anyone even saw was the Italian cackling like a madman while riding a cow during a stampede yelling: "RUN MY BOVINE FRIENDS! DON'T LET THEM MILK YOU!"

**34. Ride around in a Barbie jeep with Barbie in the front seat and act like you're talking to her by saying "Let's bust this joint!"**

With Lithuania in the back, Poland slid on his shades before signaling his departure and driving off. To say that the people watching felt awkward was a great understatement.

**35. Dress up in a fairy costume, and climb up a ladder and when people go by say "your wish is granted"**

Scary thing is, that France and America were only kidding about it. England actually did dress up like the Britannia Angel and did this only to scare off the other countries…except for Russia. He was creepy enough to sit through it all with his familiar but creepy grin on his face while sipping vodka.

* * *

**Why, oh why do these fit so well? XD**


	8. 36 through 40

**Hello all! So, today I took my ACT for the first time. Needless to say, starting at 8 am then having 4 and a half hours of testing made my brain turn to goo. **

**Also, to Heartless-are-Squirrels: there are over 480 different things for the FMA one so there is NO WAY I could go through this without some repeats. Plus, I'm sorta doing a tribute to the FMA one through the favorite ways that appeared in that crack fic since it's the 1 year anniversary in 8 days. **

**So yeah; I'm continuing the top favorite ways from '333 and More Ways to Get Kicked Out of HQ'. It's anniversary week so I'm going with this. =P**

**

* * *

****36. Discuss who would win in a fight: a ninja or a pirate**

It was the most outspoken that anyone had ever seen out of the nation of the rising sun. It ended up with a duel of honor between England and Japan for their rightful group of fighters.

They're still going at it to this day, but you won't see it. The ninjas make it so.

**37. Make sure somebody's in the same hallway, then run screaming into a wall. Fall down and say "AHHH! The pain, the horrible, terrible pain!" Until someone asks if you're alright. When they do, get up and say, "Yes, I'm fine, why?" And then walk away calmly like nothing happened.**

The enigma of the Northern Italy brother continued. Germany just stared before sighing and walking away.

**38. Stare at people for a minute and then smile at them happily**

Russia tended to do this anyway, so no one really noticed his self motivated 'change in behavior' to try and creep other nations out. However, when Belarus did it to him…well that was a different story.

**39. ****While walking around alone, pretend someone is with you and get into a very serious conversation**

"Oh Captain Hook, get off of that unicorn you silly pirate! Flying Mint Bunny, you are not allowed to bring weaponry in here! I've told you a thousand times…"

No, there was no question of his sanity here. None at all…

**40. Attempt to look for Waldo**

Little did they know of Matthew's secret alias…

They never suspected the Canadian

* * *

**Can you just imagine it being Matthew Waldo Williams? The one person who you never see is actually the one guy you're always trying to find! XD Also, on my other big crack fic, I have 1299 reviews! Help push me over 1300 plz! You'll get free interweb cookies and hugs and maybe even a certain pasta-loving italian on your doorstep! =D**


	9. 41 through 45

**Oi, I'm back! =D Guess who's going on a class trip to DC next weekend? **

**I AM!**

**Guess who's going to be tracking down the nations in DC with her Hetalia obsessed friend who'll be carrying a Big Mac wearing a cape to lure out a certain hero?**

**I AM! =D**

**

* * *

**

**41. Spy on your relatives**

Italy was pleased when he walked into he and his brother's shared house to find his brother singing about 'delicious tomatoes' while cooking the sauce for that night's meal.

"Ve~ Fratello is very good at singing!"

**42. Schedule world meetings accordingly**

The meeting lasted all of Saturday morning and afternoon till the whole room banded together in chanting: "S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT!" before launching into the song altogether. Germany knew then that he was outnumbered when it ended up being England, France, and America actually teaming up without argument to sing the verses.

**43. Get an accountant**

**"Sir, you've spent over a million dollars in McDonalds alone; what are we supposed to tell the taxpayers for where their money has gone?"**

**"Eh, just tell them it's in that stimulus thingy the boss has been talking about! I'm technically stimulating the food industry!"**

**"Mr. Jones…"**

**44. Learn some bad news**

"Yeah, that 'stimulus' thing? Bad idea. Your own government may have to shut down."

"…"

England found America in the 'hero's' bedroom sobbing while munching on celery sticks chanting he'll be a good boy and that he won't eat out anymore.

**45. Clean out your house**

China had a large task ahead of him since he hadn't cleaned out anything for the past thousand years or so…

"Oops! I forgot he was in here aru!"

Make that a thousand five-hundred years…

**

* * *

**

**Number 45 is basically my way of saying that I should probably be cleaning my room right now… ^_^;**


	10. 45 through 50

**So, I have learned a very amazing lesson today.**

**If I do not sneeze right away, my right eye starts to twitch and starts releasing tears, although my left eye is completely fine.**

**It is very painful.**

**That is all.**

**

* * *

**

**46. Learn a random fact**

Italy had nearly cried when he learned that both Germany AND Japan were busy, so he called up the North American Brothers instead, which led to the trip to the American mall.

All in all, the little Italian learned that Canadians (("Who?")) were extremely good at the crane game.

**47. Join a social networking site**

After hearing about the assault on Canada (("Who?")) by Prussia and a few other nations, England decided to join ONLY to protect his young former charge.

Alfred F Jones: HEY IGGY! YOU FINALLY CAME ON FACEBOOK!

Arthur 'Gentleman' Kirkland: Oh shut up you stupid git.

**48. Deny any past wrong doings**

"China, did you just throw out a skeleton?"

"No, aru! Heheh, I was just getting rid of some old Halloween decorations that were left at my house from that party a few years ago aru…heheheheh…"

"Oh! Then can I have it! I really want to scare Iggy this year and it'll be perfect! It even looks like real dead skin!"

"Sure, aru…"

**49. Discover how landmarks came to be**

America always wondered why Lady Liberty seemed to look sorta like a female England, except for the bushy eyebrows of course, but he didn't know the real story behind it…

"_Ohonhonhon! Lucky me that Angleterre decided to get drunk tonight of all_

_nights when I have to make that present for Amérique! Oh Arthur! I have some clothes I would like you to try on for me, mon ami!"_

**50. Discover someone's dark side**

The world conference was shocked when Italy pulled a gun on everyone and started swearing. It was calmed down when his brother, Romano, pulled him out of the room and promised to get the mafia back on his side of the country.

* * *

**Ohonhonhonhon! XD**

**Also, I started one of those 'Hetalia Unit' fics yesterday! =D I hope you guys will read it! It's called 'Manual in the Making' and it includes a unit that hasn't been done before! =3**

**Also, dark!italy is smexy. =3 That is all. ;)**


	11. 51 through 55

**So, I'm starting to pack for DC! =D WOOT! I need to make a cape for a hamburger…we have to lure out Alfred somehow! XD Also, thanks for all of the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! =3**

**For some reason, this set of 5 are sort of Arthur themed… XD**

* * *

**51. Learn of a friend's past**

"Wait, so you're actually telling me that you're actually 'King Arthur' with the whole Excalibur thing and the knights of the round table thing?"

"Well, I have the sword in the storage closet and mind you it was bloody hard trying to convince the lady of the lake to bring it back up for me AGAIN, and if you actually read the 'death scene' it said that I disappeared into Avalon. The whole beginning of my birth thing is false though, but things were altered so my identity would be safe."

"Dude, YOU HAD A BEARD! AND GOT BUSY WITH YOUR SISTER AND HAD A SON WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU! THAT'S AWESOME! YOU'RE A HERO, MAN!"

"Stop obsessing over the beard! AND MORDRED WAS NOT MY SON AND I DID NOT 'GET BUSY' WITH MY SISTER!"

"Iggy sexed up his sister~, Iggy sexed up his sister~"

"BLOODY GIT!"

**52. Catch up with an old friend**

"So I see that you still haven't gotten better at your cooking Arthur, my boy!"

England sighed and ruefully smiled at the bearded man, "So I burn my food sometimes, it's not much of a problem."

"As long as none of your other 'nations' eat your cooking or any humans such as myself!"

"Ugh, Merlin. You are the same as ever."

"Just because I truly am the same." The old man winked, "I merely came to visit you from the past as I always do. Remember when you first were named 'King of England' and I came back decked out in that Disney gear and converse?"

"Ah, I was so confused at the time!"

"Good times, good times…"

**53. Cook**

He had tried nearly every recipe, but at last…he had done it.

"IT'S NOT BURNT! GOD SAVE THE QUEEN, IT ISN'T BLOODY BURNT!"

**54. Try to keep a secret**

"STOP STRIPPING ME TO KNOW WHETHER OR NOT I HAVE THAT TATTOO ON MY HIP OF THE GUITAR!"

"So you DO have one!"

"…get…out…"

**55. Learn common American nursery tunes**

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down! London bridge is falling down! My fair lady!"

The British nation turned bright red at the song that was certainly inappropriate for kids to know about, let alone sing about all of the time!

"Why must those blasted Americans have a song about what happens under the sheets dammit! The whole world is getting more and more perverted with each generation!"

* * *

**So, 52 is based off of the 'Sword in the Stone' Disney movie and number 55.…..I'll let you have fun with that one. Try singing it now with a straight face. =3**


	12. 55 through 60

**Hey dudes! So, I won't be able to update till Tuesday since my Hetalia friend and I will be derping around in DC for the school field trip. =3 Another group of students from our school are going to LA for the weekend for a trip, so since we're in the Midwest, we're taking over the f-ing country! =3**

**Yeah, so this is pretty much me procrastinating at packing and taking the garbage out, etc at 10:00 pm when I have to be at the airport at 6 am tomorrow morning. XD**

**

* * *

**

**55. Get stopped by airport security**

When Italy got his precious pasta taken at airport security, Germany was left with a sobbing European nation laying on his lap for a 5 hour plane ride.

"Mein gott…"

**56. Take a picture**

All of the Asian nations present were horrified at the picture. All of them flashing the camera a peace sign.

"We really do live up to the stereotype, aru…"

**57. Try to ignore pervy humor**

"I think we should visit the Washington Monument, non?"

"NO."

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~"

**58. Geek out**

America was geeking out over the new pokemon game that was coming out since Japan wouldn't allow him to get the Japanese one, stating "It is a surprise, America-san."

Luckily, he finally waited it out until the wonderful season of March when Japanese electronics finally hit American stores.

**59. Learn of a friend's old buddy**

"You were friends with Willy Wonka? That's freak'n awesome Iggy!"

"Where do you think he found the Oompa Loomas? We went on expedition together and found them. I also helped him get the candy out of the factory unnoticed."

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

**60. Uncover a possible blackmail opportunity**

When Romano walked into the Potato-bastard's kitchen, he was surprised not only to see him icing a cake with pink frosting, but also wearing a pink apron as well as he hummed a popular song. Quickly, the Italian snapped a picture on his phone and ran out and still uses the blackmail to this day.

* * *

**Herp-a-derp. Bye guys! See you next week!**


	13. 61 through 65

**Hey, so I've been back since Monday night, but I got Pokemon Black on Tuesday night and…heheheheh…I LOVE IT TO DEATH. Seriously, PM me your friend codes! =3 I will add you!**

**Also, number 61 was written by my unofficial Fratello~ Scarlettphantom55! =D Lunch buddies! =3**

**The rest will have to deal with my trip to DC. I believe I saw Iggy in the Smithsonian! =D It was a blond British dude with HUGE eyebrows. He disappeared into the crowd before I could attempt to glomp him though…**

**

* * *

**

**61. Learn that some things are best left hidden**

When America asked England about the holy sword Excalibur, he never expected the disgust and despair the thought of it brought to Iggy.

On later investigation, he found out why. Upon pulling out the sword, a bright light engulfed the area and replacing the sword was a weird white thing.

"Uh…are you Excal-"

"Fool!"

"I was just-"

"Fool! My legacy began in the 12th century!"

Never again would either America or England speak of Excalibur.

**62. Learn new facts**

When the latest meeting was being held in DC, a group of 30 nations decided to take a tour of the American capital and see some sights. However, some were a little more…different in America's perspective than the tour guide's view.

"THE WASHINGTON MONUMENT WILL STARE INTO YOUR **_SOUL_**."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you sure we can't host the meeting somewhere else?"

**63. Trudge through weather conditions**

"What do you mean there's no transportation there? It's pouring out and it's 6 miles away!"

"Aw come on! A little 6 mile walk in the pouring rain can't be that bad!"

"…"

"Okay, so maybe it _is_…"

**64. Learn little known facts**

After Germany and England disappeared in Georgetown, the group later found them huddling over a box of DC Cupcakes with chocolate smeared over the whole bottom half of their faces.

"I like cupcakes…"

**65. Figure out how many countries you can fit in a metro car**

A lot.

We'll go no further than the fact that Italy refused to come out of his hotel room without a massive bribery attempt with pasta and siestas.

* * *

**Yeah, my AP Gov teacher loves cupcakes. We got on the metro and he had a box of DC Cupcakes. We got off the metro and his face was coated in chocolate. It was utterly hilarious! XD I'll continue the DC experiences in the next chapter or two as well! =D**


	14. 66 through 70

**Hey dudes! XD So, I've been busy since musical practices have been now been doubled in length -_- (it was 6:00 to 8:30, now it will be 5 to 9 ;_;) but the show is next week! We're doing 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'! =D I'M MRS. BUCKET! I HAVE SOLOS! HELL YES!**

**Heheheheh…anyways…**

**So my solo and ensemble stuff I was in went well! =3 I got a gold in Musical Theatre, silver in Alto Classical, and I'm going to state with my Russia for our violin duet (she's the one performing my composed Austria-Hungary song XD) and we're also going to state with our school's Ceili band! =D I play banjo! =3**

**Edit: Sorry it took so long guys! FF wouldn't let me update, until my epic friend on here told me how to get around the error. "****If you want to post, then on the web address, replace "story_edit_property" with "story_edit_content" and you can update your stories." I got that tidbit of info from Karen Elaine DuLay who got it from someone else! XD **

**

* * *

**

**66. Praise a typo on a map**

It started with a single American map and led to Russia's great escape, Belarus's rage, America's newest injuries, and Canada's misfortune.

"Byelarus! I won't see you for awhile, da?"

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME BROTHER! WE WILL BE MARRIED WHETHER THAT IDIOT'S AMERICAN MAPS SAY I SHALL BE 'BYE'!"

"My name wasn't even on the map…"

"Aww Mattie! It's okay cause…AMERICA IS THERE TO SUPPORT YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED!"

"…I don't feel so assured…"

**67. Go on a field trip**

It led to the most annoying song being sung at the world meeting and everyone was just ready to shoot down Feliciano and Alfred after the 20th time they sung it in a row.

"IT'S A SMALLWORLD AFTERALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTERALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTERALL, IT'S A SMALL, SMALL WORLD!"

"One more time Feli!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**68. Look around England's house**

It was pretty boring when England went to hide out in his supposed 'magical basement' so Alfred decided to look around for old times sake. The old storage closet had a new wardrobe…

However when he opened it…

"WHO STORES A BUNCH OF SNOW AND A LAMPOST IN A CLOSET? Wait- IS THAT A LION? THAT'S AWESOME!"

And that led to Arthur having to drag the American out kicking and screaming about the talking lion and random creatures.

**69. Wish to un-see what is seen**

Romano promptly paled then quickly switched to bright red, turned straight around, walked out the door, and closed it with no words at all when he found the Bad Touch Trio visiting Spain's house doing their…Saturday tradition…

**70. Learn grooming**

When Germany walked into the conference room sporting a big blond and bushy mustache that could rival one of England's eyebrows, that's when the razors came out.

For both the moustache AND Iggy's eyebrows to his great displeasure.

* * *

**Okay, 66 is actually true. XD My Econ teacher/US History teacher has a map in his room (not to mention a Berlin wall thing and tons of WWII things that sadly make me crack up inwardly) that has 'Belarus' spelled like 'Byelarus' and no 'Canada' listed on the map. It is TOTALLY a Hetalia map. XD**


	15. 71 through 75

**S'up?**

* * *

**71. Take a dare**

Alfred didn't really expect Ivan to go through with it, but there they were; Ivan's tongue stuck to his metal pipe while both were grinning happily.

"Dude, you're a crazy badass commie bastard, you know that?"

"I'ma mot comminist anymore, ba!"

**72. Laugh at another's expense**

It all started with England practicing his magic…

It ended with England being an inch tall, while not affecting his country at all, and Alfred kidnapping him and shouting something about 'action figures'.

_"LET ME DOWN YOU BLOODY GIT!"_

**73. Relive old memories**

When Germany walked into the room, there was a tall slender person in a green maid dress and green bandanna and he couldn't help but feel like this was familiar and his face began to turn red.

"Excuse me miss-"

Then the figure turned around.

"ITALY? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A DRESS?"

**74. Get a new car**

Worse decision ever: letting Alfred get a monster truck.

Even worse decision ever: letting the bad touch trio and 2 packs of beer enter the monster truck.

Results: The destruction was so great that there are no words known to man, or nation, kind. Let's just say that the 4 nursed their hangovers while recovering in the ER of the nearest hospital while getting scolded by England, Germany, and Romano. England yelling at both America and France.

"But it was awesome!"

**75. Get ideas from Anime**

It all started out when Francis first watched Ouran High School Host Club.

What resulted was a Nation Host Club being led by no other than Francis, Kiku being the vice president, the North American twins being involved, Berwald and Peter being dragged into it, leaving Arthur as the host club's 'natural' type.

Needless to say, Hungary was a regular member, and quickly stepped up to be the manager.

* * *

**XD**


	16. 76 through 80

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been busy plus ff has been down. ;_; Anyways: I have my first prom on Saturday. =3 WEWT**

* * *

**76. Claim another as your own**

England was screaming bloody murder when he finally found the "PARKING FOR FRENCH ONLY. ALL OTHERS WILL BE TOWED" sign on his back courtesy of the Nation of Love.

"YOU BLOODY FROG!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhon…"

**77. Teach a friend a new song**

"Come on Germany! You know you want to!~"

"Nein."

"But Germany! _F is for friends who do stuff together_!" The pasta lover scooted closer to the German who proceeded to scoot away.

"_U is for you and me_!" Again, the scoot and scoot away happened…

"_N is for anywhere and any time at all_!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhon!"

"FRANCE. GET AWAY FROM ITALY!" Germany yelled as Italy cowered behind him and the pervert ran off in fear. "_Why must nations be so crazy_…"

"Ve~ Germany! You finished the song with your lyrics! I'm so proud of you!~"

"Ugh…"

**78. Mangle country names**

"Hey! I've never seen you before dude! what's your name!"

"I'm Hungary."

"I'm hungry too, but what's your name?"

"Hungary…"

"Yes, I know that! But what's your name dude?"

"It's Hungary!"

"Stop talking about your stomach and tell the hero your name!"

"MY NAME IS HUNGARY!"

**CLANG**

Austria merely shook his head as the American toppled over at the might of the frying pan.

"Hungary, are you hungry? I'll get us some food."

"_Don't you dare start with me Rodrich_!"

**79. Try to understand magic**

Things didn't turn out well when England accidentally turned France into a hot girl who disguised 'her' identity to try and get it on with the male nations.

Thank god England forewarned them and the blue eyed 'female' met closed blinds and locked doors.

"He takes away all ze fun…"

**80. Try to grasp the concept of nation relationships**

"The thing that makes me wonder is why we keep ending up dating and 'doing' our siblings…"

"Eh, I don't know…but there hasn't been any problems and we're nations so…I guess no one really puts any thought into it. Especially not all of those fan fiction fangirls who pair up siblings and stuff like that into lemon situations."

"My my, did you just break the 4th wall?"

"Dude, I just totally did."

* * *

**Sorry, I just had to add that last one in there. XD I have nothing against it, but I just found myself wondering that question to myself.**


	17. 81 through 85

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been late! I've been busy lately! Plus, I got contacts! =D Bad news, my boyfriend and I broke up. ;( So, no more ItalyxEgypt anymore. Except now he's dating my unofficial little sister who is Poland…I swear these pairings are getting weirder and weirder.**

* * *

**81. Visit a school**

The Baltics tried to talk him out of it, but Russia decided to visit an American high school that day. He got to see how they interacted, acted, and he also wanted to see if anyone wanted to become one with him.

However it didn't really end well…

**82. Indirectly cause mass chaos**

Russia accidentally dropped a 22 caliber bullet onto the floor of the school, leaving it to be found by a teacher which sent the school into a panicked lockdown.

"They're so fearful, da?"

**83. Get out of school early**

The school decided to be safe and release early, but not without a lot of cops. Russia pretty much just walked out with students since they thought he was a senior.

"Thank you, da!"

**84. Go shopping with a friend**

Lichtenstein had to go out to the mall and Hungary volunteered to take her, however Switzerland was determined to protect his 'sister' and decided to take her…until he figured out where they were going to go.

He decided to stay home for once.

"Hungary, why didn't big brother want to come with us?"

"I don't think he'd appreciate coming with us to Victoria's Secret to go shopping sweetie…"

**85. Come up with conspiracies**

"I'm telling you! There are giant 6 ft yellow butterfies with stingers! They wait till you're alone then they scoop you up and kidnap you up into the mountains where they suck your blood until you are dry! I'm telling you! It's China's secret weapon!"

"AMERICA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT INSULTING ME AND MAKING UP LIES ARU?"

"RUN BEFORE HIS EVIL BUTTERFLY ARMY GETS US!"

* * *

**So, 81-84 actually happened in April. It was not a fun situation…however there was no Russia. Sadly/Happily.**

**Also, 85 was a conversation that somehow formed in my honors English III class that started from yellow butterflies, poetry, a racist joke, and my sarcastic English teacher. XD**


	18. 86 through 90

**Sup guys? I am updating this during school! =3 I love having a class where I do nothing but hang around on the computer for about an hour and a half XD**

**Also, the situation concerning the author's note has been taken care of! She deleted the fic and everything's good. During this past week or so, I finally finished '333 and More Ways to Get Kicked Out of HQ' at #500. It was a good place to end it and it ended up with about 1400 reviews! =D Let's see if this fic can get more!**

* * *

**86. Discover past hobbies**

Alfred was roaming Google as he always did when he was stuck at work but didn't want to do anything, when he happened upon some writings that Hungary, Japan, and even France would get a kick out of…

And they were written by England

"I didn't know you were such an old perv Iggy!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND THOSE? GIVE THEM BACK YOU GIT!"

**87. Play Red Rover**

It was a simple idea suggested at the world meeting and ended up with Team Eurasia vs. Team Americas.

It took France about an hour to catch his breath after being clothesline'd by the North American twins.

**88. Go to college for a week**

It was a dare that America was not going to turn down. He quickly fit into the life of a college student, just by doing what he usually did with his time. Eat fast food, play video games, and come up with crazy ideas while daring friends to do the same. They literally had to drag him out of there after a month.

**89. Join a Fraternity**

Another one of America's adventures in his college excursion. He would not speak of the initiation process but the black eye, tattoo, and grin on his face was all they needed to know.

**90. Suffer in math class**

"MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

"Alfred, we're already out…"

"THANK GOD!"

* * *

**Iggy's poets were pervs XD And I totally have the same feelings as Alfred for math class. Reviews plz! =D**


	19. 91 through 95

**I'm back again from school, where there's nothing really to do in this class and the teacher doesn't care if we goof off so I'm using this opportunity to type up more fan fiction despite my peers being able to read what I'm doing over my shoulder. -_-**

**Also, it makes me sad that the school caught onto my friends and me over the years we've been on computers here at school and they blocked . ;( So, while I can type, I have to email it to myself and update the fics at home. Sadness, but it helps me to focus. One of the only things I don't like about my school.**

**Now, we're going to move onto what you guys have been waiting for!**

* * *

**91. Mess with magic**

Alfred crashed Arthur's cellar where the British nation stored all of his magic supplies. Upon goofing around with a spell book, he ended up changing himself into a unicorn and Arthur into a fairy for a month with the other nations, excluding Norway, not having the ability to see them.

"You are such a git!"

"I told you I'm sorry!"

**92. Prank your older sibling**

Back in the colonial days, Alfred was still a troublemaker; for example, when the colony decided to get back at Arthur for being away for so long by putting black ink into his tea. It stained his teeth for about a month and began the current relationship between the two: one endlessly bugging the other until they acted in retaliation. England got back at him by replacing all of his sweets with salt and switching out the boy's clothes with dresses.

**93. Discover the wonder of energy drinks**

China was horrified to see that South Korea was even more hyper than he normally was, bouncing off the walls in fact, and the pile of empty energy drinks on the floor. He was then tackled to the ground by the crazy nation.

Japan found him a week later hiding in a closet in terror, murmuring about the things he could not unsee.

Energy drinks were banned from then on.

**94. Look online to find the meaning of life**

Italy had heard that the internet could be used to solve the world's problems and one of the biggest ones, other than where to find a lifetime amount of pasta, was the meaning of life. Surprisingly, he got his answer.

"Germany, Germany! Guess what? I found out the meaning of life!~"

"And what is that?"

"It's 42!"

**95. Get an iPod**

While it had lots of currently popular songs, it also contained over 30 different national anthems that were distributed at one of the world meetings for all nations to listen to.

* * *

**Guilty as charged for #95. XD 91 is from a roleplay my friend and I have been doing. XD**


	20. 96 through 100

**Hey everybody! So, this is my first posting on fan fiction as a 17 year old! =D Yes, my birthday is June 10th! So, here is your update as a present from me to all of you guys!**

* * *

**96. Celebrate**

The birthday of a nation always tended to end up with dozens of cases of beer, some sort of feminine clothing, and at least one person waking up in the same bed with France.

This happened to be the case at England's last birthday where about 5 nations were found unclothed in France. Needless to say, some crazy shit went down.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon…"

**97. Keep making incredibly bad references without realizing it**

"Oh England, I'm so incredibly hot today!"

"America…"

"Oh so hot! I don't know how I can take it!"

"America…..!"

"I mean, it's over 100 degrees all over my country! I really wish it'd go into the 70s or something!"

"_….._"

"England, why did you get so quiet?

**98. Watch late late shows**

France actually had a favorite American TV show, filled with innuendos that even the American nation got. Craig Ferguson and his skeleton side kick amused Francis so much that the host eventually got to go tape his show there for a week.

**99. Celebrate summer**

The last meeting in May had many of the younger nations and America flipping the desk and tossing their papers in the air in celebration. No one had the heart to tell them that they still had to work in the summer.

**100. Make a schedule**

It was promptly abandoned in favor of the internet and the very addicting game, Sims 3.

"HAHAH! IGGY MARRIED THE GRIM REAPER!"

"What are you…._WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT_?"

* * *

**Yes, lots of ads and product placement in this one XD it's practically what I did today.**


	21. 101 through 105

**So, yeah…100 from last chapter? Yeah, I turned it into a one-shot… look for it in my list of fics on my profile! It's called 'Reaper's Child'. Read it! It is the pwnzor! XDDDD**

* * *

**101. Go skydiving**

This time, Russia DID remember his parachute.

ITALY however…

Let's say the Germany got a call from him and he only needed to look up to find out what the hell was going on.

**102. Work on the local news**

Alfred was promptly fired after on the live 10 o'clock news, they went to the new weatherman to see him messing with the green screen.

"LOOK! I'M SUPERMAN! Oh…hey everybody! Today's highs were around the 70s and I know that I'm going to be fired after this, so let's do the rest of this broadcast AS HEROIC AS POSSIBLE!"

-Meanwhile at the Allies Reunion-

"Amérique really knows how to work a camera, non?"

"Shut up frog. I'm watching the git make a complete fool of himself on live television where I can mute him if needed. It's a bloody miracle if I ever saw one."

"…you are merciless, aru…"

"I agree with Comrade England; it is refreshing to watch America make a fool of himself where his citizens can mock his ignorance and idiocy in live time, da!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**103. Be on a time limit**

"10 SECONDS!"

"!"

-beepbeepbeep-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**BOOM**

"THE DOORS TO THE BAR IS LOCKED! THEY'VE CLOSED!"

They learned not to be late to happy hour.

**104. Get a pet**

"Whose bright idea was it to get Russia a Grizzly Bear?"

Belarus was pretty happy after that…

**105. Prepare for the Olympics**

Countries were already stocking up food for the London Olympics. No one would DARE to try and eat the food there.

* * *

**LOL**


	22. 106 through 110

**I've been chilling out on my bed all day.**

**Boy, do I feel accomplished -sarcasm-**

* * *

**106. Find out who trained your pet**

Russia was terrified to find out who, but could pretty much guess when he and the bear both heard a whistle, and the bear pinned him to the ground and his younger sister quickly took the place of it after feeding it a raw steak.

"Now that we're together now brother: Marry me!"

_**"NOOOOOOO"**_

_-meanwhile across the ocean-_

"Did you hear a girl shriek just now?"

"Hmmm, I think so…must have been our imaginations since we have no way to prove it."

**107. Relive your past life**

Arthur had a pirate relapse and turned Alfred into a parrot by using his magic and managed to get a hold of a ship similar to the one he used to sail. Donned in his pirate gear, he picked up Sealand to be the deck boy on his ship and they sailed off.

**108. Get revenge on your mortal enemy**

France regretted having his home built on the coast of his shores when he spotted a…pirate ship? Next thing he knew, his home was destroyed by cannonballs.

"MON DIEU!"

_-meanwhile on the ship-_

"HAHAH! BULLSEYE YOU BLOODY FROG!"

**109. Get a theme song**

They don't really know how, but after Spain started singing the 'The 3 Caballeros', the Bad Touch Trio adopted the song into their group song list.

They were found performing the song with props at the next meeting.

Let's just say that they should not have given Spain a gun.

_Ever._

_Never, ever, ever._

**110. Get addicted**

When Germany, Romano, and a few other nations couldn't find Italy after a week and no phone call crying for help, they decided to look for the pasta-loving nation.

It took 2 days and despite the pasta bait they set out, they still couldn't find him.

Until they checked his bedroom.

Where he was playing Animal Crossing: Wild World on his DSi.

It took them a few hours after that to actually get him off and they had to hide the game and enter him in video game therapy. Japan apologized profusely for giving him the game in the first place.

* * *

**107 and 108 come from my friend and I role-playing again. XD 109 comes from hearing that song multiple times and seeing the trio singing and dancing along to it in my mind. XD 110 is pretty much me…but with Sims 3, except when I'm playing Animal Crossing: Wild World on my DSi. XD**


	23. 111 through 115

**So, I've been on a Disney craze all day… which is somewhat fueled by the fact I went to Disneyworld for the first time this past April and next year in around April or so, my school's music department is performing at Disneyland so I get to go there too! =D YAY DISNEY**

* * *

**111. Spend some time in intensive care**

The aftermath of Spain's gun scenario. At least 15 nations were injured, over 20 were just banged up from trying to get away from the frenzy. Spain was one of the ones injured thanks to Romano going mafia on his ass to get the gun from him.

"BASTARDO!"

"I'm sorry mi Romanito~!"

**112. Play the Vacation Game…with a twist**

So, it started out where they had a globe and they'd spin it and place their finger on the globe and wherever their finger stopped, that's where'd they go on an imaginary 'vacation'.

However when France got involved in the little game, things got a little…twisted…

"Okay: wherever your finger lands, that is who your love making partner will be~"

Needless to say, it was a little crazy but it actually turned out to be a fun game to play…until France got England and tried to actually carry out that part of the game. It was quickly put to an end.

**113. RPG Texting**

China was a little confused when he was borrowing Japan's phone and got a text from someone on it talking about defeating some sort of villain. When asked about it, Japan merely blushed and immediately took back his phone and furiously started texting a reply back.

"It is mobile story-telling…"

**114. Find yourself trapped**

It wasn't good when the world learned about the nations through the anime about all of their lives.

It especially wasn't good when England and Italy found themselves knocked out with chloroform and woke up in a fangirl's closet.

"Bloody hell…"

"VE~! THIS IS SO SCARY~!"

**115. Be shocked**

America and the other nations at the world meeting couldn't believe their eyes. Canada (yes, they FINALLY remembered him now…for the moment) was in a total frenzy and was pretty much ready to slaughter America. He was a mess: messed up hair, 5 o'clock shadow, bloodshot eyes, glasses that were bent; if they hadn't of known him, they would have thought he was an insane murderer… or maybe he was…

It wasn't much better in his country, with the riots and craziness going on in the white northern border of the USA.

And this is what happens when his team loses the Stanley Cup. Psychopathic Canada ready to shoot down and maul anything that moved…or didn't.

* * *

**Canada WOULD. Have you seen the damage from those Canadian riots?**

**And I'm guilty of 113. XD 111 is the aftermath of Spain's gun since so many of you wanted a little more. XD i'm letting you all imagine what actually happened though ;) I'm just that cruel. 114 is something I know a bunch of people may be guilty of. I know my closet can hold 3 people comfortably and be able to have a picnic in it. Really, when it's cleaned out I can!**


	24. 116 through 120

**Sorry for lack of updates! I was down in NW Indiana for the past week with my family! =D 7 of us cousins were having a good old time down there! XD I also learned that my cousin who's 3 years older than I am is a closet otaku! I also introduced her and my 13 year old cousin Alex into Hetalia. They loved it despite Alex not liking anime. He is weird like that. =P**

* * *

**116. Imitate a famous singer**

At a world meeting, both Italies were late, leaving many nations confused as to why there weren't present but continued nonetheless.

They were halfway through when the doors burst open with a large burst of music and 2 figures in suits, fedoras, and canes. It was only when they started singing 'Mambo Italiano' that they realized who they were and that the Italy brothers had good singing voices.

**117. Have a movie moment**

Romano and Spain were harvesting tomatoes when they were taking a break. Romano was blushing furiously and Spain was oblivious as usual. It was when they began to eat when it happened.

Italy, France, Austria, and Prussia popped up from behind the large tree they were sitting in front of. France was playing guitar, Austria playing violin, Prussia playing accordion, and Italy singing 'That's Amore' to the two.

Spain was delighted by the song however Romano…well…

"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU BASTARDS!"

"But Fratello! We are helping!"

"GET. OUT!"

**118. Recreate a scene**

America and Canada were bored out of their minds in the middle of Illinois when they were struck by inspiration. After a quick stop at the mall, they were all set and ready to receive calls from their bosses in the near future.

"It's 106 miles to Chicago. We've got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark, and we're wearing sunglasses."

"Let's go."

They found themselves in jail about 8 hours later after car chases, musical moments, illinois nazis, and jumping a bridge. Needless to say, they relieved their boredom.

**119. Refuse to listen**

It was when Romano and Spain were eating pasta for dinner that night. There was only one plate left and Romano refused to give it to Spain so they ended up sharing.

Now not to be sent away without succeeding, Italy and his small band returned with increased vigor and new members of Hungary and Lichtenstein (whose brother was frantically looking for her to no avail) who were the female singers and America who helped Italy out with singing the male part. Italy was inspired when he was over at America's house and they watched 'Lady and the Tramp' and heard the song 'Bella Notte' and sprang into action calling up the rest of the Serenade Squad.

Needless to say, Romano was pissed. However Spain intervened this time and focused him on the pasta instead of his brother and his stupid friends creeping outside of the open kitchen window of Spain's house.

"They're never going to leave us alone, are they?"

"Nope!~ Just enjoy it Lovi!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT TOMATO-BASTARD!"

**120. Prank a younger sibling**

England and America were starting to allow themselves to act more like siblings again, and in that newly repaired relationship and a spell gone right to kidnap America into going pirating with England in 2011, they decided to prank Sealand.

The Brit changed into his ghostly pirate costume he was going to wear to America's Halloween party this year, but decided to put it to good use. America, currently a parrot thanks to that successful spell, was done up to look like a ghostly parrot. The two boarded England's pirate ship, decorated in ghostly fashion, and as they got nearer, England used another potion to fog up everything around them.

After the whole thing ended without revealing to Sealand it was actually them, it was quite obvious how America first got his irrational fear of ghosts with England lurking around trying to have his version of fun.

* * *

**If you guess where 118 came from, you're my one of my official online best friends. XD Also, if anyone ever manages to pull off 119 in real life: please record it and send it to me! I am SOOO tempted to do it, mostly because my friend is in the process of learning accordion XDD Oh, and my family from Ireland are coming to visit tomorrow! I've never met them before, but I'm extremely excited! Oh, now that I think about it: Did I mention that this story has a fan page on facebook? XD**


	25. 121 through 125

**Hello everybody! Today I have a guest!**

**Rose: HI! I like sugar!**

**Yes she does. Anyways, we have decided that since a lot of you like these fics, we are starting a LIVE (not really) version! Yes, we decided to make a web show, because we could, and it's basically this fic with me and Rose in it! We will be discussing things such as anime, manga, life, etc. so we would really appreciate it if you watched!**

**It is called '333 Ways to Survive Life' and you can currently find it on youtube. Later, depending on the popularity of it, we may make a website. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**121. Play the 'Where's that Nation' game**

All you needed was at least two people, or in this case personified countries, a map, and a list of lots of different counties. You basically name a country and try and find where the hell it is without using Google Earth.

Well, in theory.

"Okay, so…where's Turkey!"

"Sitting across the table from us, staring as if we've grown second heads."

"…smartass…"

**122. Make a Web show**

After seeing the popularity of web shows, America couldn't help himself.

Not surprisingly, he was popular but the White House, England, and Canada needed to screen it beforehand so he didn't say anything stupid before posting it on the internet for the world to see.

**123. Take a break from your personality**

Italy noticed that he was beginning to get a little weary of his own personality after centuries on end of giving up, surrendering, crying for help, and eating pasta. Well, everything except for the last one. One day, he decided to change himself to be a little more stronger.

As a mix of Russia's and Germany's personalities.

Surprisingly, it actually worked.

"BE QUIET! Let's just get this meeting finished with so I can go eat some pasta, ve? And no mocking my culture, because I've heard it all before~ Now Germany: please continue!"

"…"

**-THUD-**

"Bloody hell, the man just fainted!"

"Dude! That was awesome! Germany went down like a sack of potatoes!"

**124. Have a 2-D romance**

No one blamed him, but they did find it a little awkward when Japan looked like he was going to make out with his computer screen.

**125. Get people off your land**

Seychelles was sick and tired of the Axis and Allies bounding all over her island ALL OF THE FREAK'N TIME and decided to do something about it.

Using high caliber explosives.

"My home isn't a deserted island! Just stop doing the same damn thing every night!"

* * *

**121 is what I do with the different countries I see when I check how many views I get. Seriously, my friend and I had to Google Earth some of them…and yes. We're Americans. XD 125 is referencing episode…100? At least I think so…it's the last episode up before the whole earthquake thing happened**


	26. 126 through 130

**Hey everybody! Happy 4th of July to all of you Americans out there! For everyone else not in America, Happy Monday! =D ((AN: Just missed the end of the 4th by about 8 minutes so it's the 5th, but i'm still calling it as the 4th! XD)) I am glad that my new web show attracted at least 50 views! But, please! Check it out! I'm working on the next episode featuring some of Bass's, Mine, and my friends' antics over this 4th of July weekend!**

* * *

**126. Celebrate a birthday**

Canada completely overshadowed, Alfred had his big birthday bash for his 235th birthday! And like any American celebrating, they blew up explosives in the air that were colorful and sparkly.

"Ohhhhh"

"Ahhhhh"

**127. Go to a local celebration**

This year's party for Alfred consisted of going to the small local fair that was nearby and nearly all of the countries showed up, with France pulling along a feisty Englishman who wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Dude! Look! There's funnel cakes!"

"Why is everything bloody thing here either coated and filled with sugar or deep fried?"

"Cause it's good!"

"'Because' and that's exactly why you're going to suffer a heart attack one day because your people over indulge all of the time."

**128. Go on a ride**

It was only after a pint of Guinness that Alfred convinced Arthur to go on a few rides. After the Sizzler ride, which spun them around mercilessly and pinned Arthur to the side of their cart with Alfred thrown into him from the force of the ride. Right after, Alfred dragged him into the overly German themed fun house (That Prussia completely burst out laughing at while Germany glared at it while guiding Italy away from it) since they were both completely off balance from the spinning ride. Stumbling out, they agreed they agreed to go on the Ferris Wheel.

However it didn't exactly go as planned…

**129. Get stuck**

They were at the top of the Ferris Wheel when they heard a loud SNAP and various screaming and Arthur's yells. The ride came to a stop and the two noticed that their extremely small cart was leaning to the right a little before they both began to freak out as the ride began to go backwards then forwards again before stopping.

It did this for about 15-20 minutes, constantly changing positions in height on the ride before they were evacuated at the bottom of the ride. It was when they were off and talking to some of the other nations when they found out that a cable had snapped.

Arthur refused to go on any rides after that.

**130. Enjoy fireworks**

The town's annual fireworks were that night and while it was a pretty good sized city, they all were able to gather around the middle of town to watch the exploding lights in the sky.

Alfred's big idea was grabbing a few of the nations (including England, Canada, Prussia, France, China, Russia, Japan, Germany, and Italy) and going down the street more with blankets and bug spray and leading the way to a roundabout where there was a grassy area.

Seeing that traffic lulled for about 10 seconds, he ran across the street into the center and began setting up their miniature firework-viewing encampment.

"Are you sure this is legal?"

"Of course it is! I saw some of my citizens here last year and they didn't get in trouble! Besides, they're celebrating my birthday!"

"Ugh…"

So, stay there they did and were surprised that it was the best viewing of the fireworks there was, directly straight of where they were being fired off but far enough away to gaze at them casually.

"Best. Spot. EVERRRRR! The hero has done it again!"

"The only thing holding back from me commenting on your stupidity is the good view and the fact it's your birthday."

"You're so nice Germany!~"

"You stole the fireworks idea from me, aru!"

"Nu-uh dude!"

"I rather like them. It would be unfortunate to have one blow up in somebody's face, da?"

"BLOODY HELL! FRANCE, STOP GROPING ME! WE'RE IN PUBLIC!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhon! You'd rather me do it in private then?~"

"NO."

"This is very crazy...right Kumajino?"

"Who are you?"

"KESESESESESE! This is awesome! Though, bot as awesome as I am!"

"SHUT UP!"

"But West~"

* * *

**Yeah, so 127-130 ****is what I did today. The Ferris Wheel thing was freaky. I'm gonna talk about it in the next web show episode! I got video! Please check it out, it's '333 Ways to Survive' on youtube! -shotforselfadvertising-**


	27. 131 through 135

**This set is courtesy of my friend, scarletphantom55 and her trip up north for the 4th of July. 131-133 happened to her when she was up at her cabin which is by a lake where every year they have a fireworks war. I find this to be epic. XD She wrote this chapter up herself: I'M SO PROUD~**

* * *

**131. Go for a little joy ride**

One day Alfred decided to skip working/a meeting and take a boat out to a nice lake in Wisconsin... He had a little to much fun freaking out some of the locals with his happy yells of nonsense.

**132. Get busted for skipping**

England found out about Al's little trip and followed him, getting his own boat, just in case. Because of the disruption Alfred made with his joy ride, Iggy ended up having a high speed boat chase with his former colony, trying to capture him.

**133. Bring your female counter part along**

Little did England know that Alfred some how managed to bring his female counter part along for the ride and at the end of the chase...Let's just say two Americas against one England doesn't end very well…

**134. Have a female counter part take over**

After the fiasco with Alfred and his female self. Ameriko got all of the female counter parts of all the male nations...One of everyone was hard enough to handle, but two! Everyone was in for one hell of a ride.

**135. Try and get rid of said females**

After about an hour of two of everyone, all of the guys managed to escape the meeting room and were now concocting a way to get rid of the girls. Sadly it completely failed and the girls literally kicked and owned the guys' butts. The guys were in for a fun time with their female overlords.

* * *

**So, the 131-133 was an America cosplayer, England cosplayer, and fem!america cosplayer. The odds? Epically awesome.**


	28. 136 through 140

**Hey everybody! So, my computer has been pouty and decided that 'going as slowly as possible' is the best possible option. -sigh- So, the new episode of '333 Ways to Survive' is up! It includes banjo epicness and what I did over the Independence day weekend last week! Oh, and I'm updating this now since I needed something to fill the void of not being at the midnight showing of Harry Potter. ;_; They were sold out…but I'm going later on today!**

**Oh, and: 500 REVIEWS! HECK YEAH!**

* * *

**136. Prank a friend**

America and Canada decided to team up to get back at France using a website that sent out an automated prank call.

Except they put in the wrong number.

"Dude! Why am I supposed to be the one to memorize France's phone number?"

"Well either way Alfred, we just sent it to somebody!"

"…wanna listen to the recording of the person on the other line?"

"…of course…"

**137. Go to a movie showing**

England and America decided to head to he movies together, but when America picked up the Brit, they saw that they weren't going to the same movie.

"…nice robes and wand…"

"Nice Tigger costume…"

**138. Celebrate your holiday**

In true Francis fashion, they saw him on the news and youtube doing laps in nothing but his bathing suit and a flag cape.

**139. Freak out about an event that will soon change life as you know it**

"What the bloody hell is he doing?"

"Ve~ I don't know but he's been screaming about a 'Carmegeddon' for the past week!"

"IT'S COMING! CARMEGEDDON IS COMING! HEAD FOR THE HILLS THROUGH THE DETOUR THAT IS LISTED ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD AND ON THE NEWS STATIONS! DRIVE AWAY FOR YOUR LIFE!"

**140. Make various puns in rapid succession**

"At first I thought the yoga instructor was lying, then I realized she was just stretching the truth."

"I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger. Then it hit me."

"I did a theatrical performance about puns. Really it was just a play on words."

"I was going to look for my missing watch, but I could never find the time."

* * *

**Yeah…so the puns were all from . XD Oh, and I'M SOOOOO LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEW WINNIE THE POOH MOVIE! HELLZ TO THE YEAH!**


	29. 141 through 145

**Hey folks! So, July 20th was my 9 month anniversary of getting my driver's license so in Wisconsin that means my restrictions are gone! Which means, I can now drive with more than one of my friends in the car at once! =D HURRAY! Expect crazy episodes…**

**Oh, and I'm currently putting up episode 3 up to '333 Ways to Survive' on youtube! It is uploading as I type! We have a preview clip up right now to our new episode and new segment! Just check on the '333waystosurvive' channel!**

**Thanks everybody!**

* * *

**141. Receive letters from people**

"Since when have the nations been a series of advice columns?"

"How should I know? The awesome me just keeps receiving email from teenage human girls calling me the king of all awesome things and asking for advice. At least they're right! KESESESE~"

**142. Stalk Someone**

After Belarus finally snatched Russia's phone away and disabled the 'Belarus alarm' that played 'Jaws' for at least an hour, she set it for whenever China came within 200 ft. of him after she got the tracking device on her and slipped it on his robes and she could get to him unannounced and so much easier.

**143. Become Nocturnal**

Due to Alfred's videogames, it slowly started to affect his sleeping hours where he would fall asleep at 6 am and wake up at around 3-5 pm.

"Ugh, dude…shut off the sun…"

**144. Forget to lock the door**

A lapse in memory resulted in France and America walking in on England singing in the shower…..

America ended up having to pry France out of the bathroom while England was frozen, sputtering in shock and embarrassment.

**145. Break the Law**

During the Prohibition, the speak-easies found a regular customer in their nation itself who couldn't help but break his own law after seeing the other nations drinking freely in their countries.

* * *

**Oh, so I spent about a day or two recording down EVERY country that was on my readers list since about July of 2009.**

**Wait. HOLY CRAP. I MISSED MY 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY…-looks at views- wait…. TODAY IS MY 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY! OHMAHGAWD HOW DID I MISS THAT?**

**Anyways: I have a recorded 116 countries! =D I've reached all continents and even had to Google map some of them because I lost them in Europe. Sorry Europeans! =D**

**Yeah, and it's a short chapter...but I've been cooped up in my house for about a week so there's been like...no ways of inspiration. No worries though: I'm getting together with my friends next Tuesday and then going camping from July 28th-August 1st so I should get plenty from that. ;)**


	30. 146 through 150

**So…heheheheh…I sorta have been slacking off on this…**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**BTW: 550 reviews. =3**

* * *

**146. Discover a very well hidden tradition**

It happened when England and America walked in on the on-going German Sparkle Party with Prussia DJ-ing while Austria singing and the other German nations (including Switzerland and Lichtenstein surprisingly) having a rave. Hungary ended up chasing them away with her frying pan before going back to the party.

**147. Dress like a Hero**

All the countries at the world meeting only saw a flash of red, white, and blue running around wearing a mask and wielding a shield. They knew exactly who it was and didn't want to be caught up in it, so they ignored the man and continued on without much chaos for once.

**148. Plank**

This began to become a joke between the different countries, and it seemed even the most stoic countries participated. It was usually was a team of two or three, with one country taking the picture while the others would be planking in some random place or another. Then they would send the picture to the next group and they would be the next group to outdo the others.

It was an unwritten rule that it would never be when France was around except for the members of his group, Spain and Prussia, because it made it oh so easy for the French man to grope unsuspecting countries.

**149. Celebrate your nation's national animal**

It was 'bring your national animal' day at the world meeting and it seemed to be going pretty well. Australia had his koala, Canada was cuddling with his beaver that took the place of kuma-what it for the day, and France and his Rooster named Pierre were both showing off.

"Dude! The bald eagle is the best!"

Of course America had his eagle, Freedom with him while Italy was nearby cuddling his surprising national animal, a wolf.

"Ve~ Isn't he soft Germany?"

"..Ja.." His black eagle was stoic as it rested on his shoulder as he petted the wolf who seemed a lot more serious and threatening than his actual country.

Russia was stuck with the bear his sister had given him, nervously sitting in his chair as it sat on guard duty. It snarled every time either he moved or someone other than Belarus or Ukraine came near.

England, however, was happily sitting in his seat with a majestic lion laying down next to him.

"I hope I'm not pulling you away from anything serious Aslan."

_"No Master England, it has been peaceful in my land for awhile now."_

"Well that's wonderful. I'll have to visit sometime soon; it's been too long."

_"The same goes for me, Master England. I don't visit your lands often."_

America thought he was crazy when he heard his British friend talking to the lion, but paled and walked away stiffly when he actually heard it respond.

"I need to stop drinking iced tea. It must be British…"

**150. Try new foods**

America decided to check out some of the state fairs across the country with Prussia and Denmark joining him. They reached Wisconsin's state fair and were surprised and delighted at the load of foods that were available, especially the ones that were on a stick or deep fried.

"AWESOME! They have deep fried beer! KESESESE~"

"Dude, they also have deep fried butter and deep fried smores on a stick!"

"America, Prussia: let's gorge ourselves on this feast!"

England, Norway, and Germany ended up having to pick them up later after they found the Miller Lite tent and the discount on drinks. England was appalled to see the different foods and decided that hamburgers weren't all that bad, at least compared to the deep fried butter.

* * *

**Sadly, the fair food is all true. There's over 60 foods on a stick. XD**


	31. 151 through 155

**So, I sit here and listen to the classical music channel and on comes a song called "Hero's Song" by Dvorak. I was pleased.**

* * *

**151. Find a Genie**

Italy ended up talking to the Djinn for hours before the being got fed up and refused to come out of the bottle.

Italy ended up wishing for pasta, pizza, and something special…

"Look Fratello! Don't you like my new moustache?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR FACE?"

**152. Baffle your friends with your 'logic'**

"America, you shouldn't have barged in there! Don't you know that two wrongs don't make a right?"

"But two Wrights made a plane!"

"…."

**153. Keep a secret to yourself**

No one disturbed Austria on his Friday nights, since they were his self-proclaimed 'music nights' and everyone knew how pissed off and annoying he could be when he was disturbed, but there was something to those music nights that no one else knew about.

Like how Austria would sneak out of the house to play piano for a new rock band and he actually had a secret closet where he hid his rock attire.

Who said aristocrats couldn't rock?

**154. Hold a Talent Show**

It went pretty well, with Austria playing piano, Italy cooking, America…being America, and England being a magician.

However, it was France, Spain, and Prussia performing 'Hips Don't Lie' that stole the show…

**155. Perform a Skit**

They weren't going to get anything done at the meeting anyways, so they thought they should have fun instead. Involving lots of alcohol. Yes, plenty of alcohol…

And that led to the random performance of 'The Mysterious Ticking Noise' with England being Snape, Poland being Dumbledore, Italy as Ron, Hungary as Hermione, America as Harry Potter, and Russia as Voldemort.

It was a productive meeting indeed…

* * *

**So, I may be going to 2 cons in the near future! =D Geek!Kon and Daishocon! =D**


	32. 156 through 160

**Hello everybody I'm back. I've been working with my computer and I have discovered a new feature. I can talk to my computer and it writes what I say. I do not have to use my mouse or keyboard and all. I'm actually doing it now and it's very fun . It makes things easier, I plan on using it for essays. Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**156 . Come up with a new scent**

France had a great idea to sell new products that based on an aroma that would appeal to women. It ended up being a hit with all kinds of women and even some men. It became the most popular kind of smell in the country as well as in America. Arthur couldn't help but admit that it was great. Francis gloated for months to come.

**157. Go skydiving**

The country's all came together or upon activity that America had planned. It ended up going pretty well despite the obvious things that can go wrong when America is flying the plane. They even did synchronized dancing while falling.

**158. Become addicted**

Arthur found a new computer game that he quickly fell in love with. When they found him 3 weeks later, he was taking swigs out of a rum bottle in front of the computer while dressed in full pirate garb with two new piercing to one of his ears. The Pirates game he managed to find was then confiscated by Canada until the former empire behaved.

**159. Watch the movie version of a TV show you like**

Alfred couldn't help but jam out and geek out while listening to 'Robot Riot' in the new Phineas and Ferb movie. Matthew had found him trying to build the crazy inventions from the show on many occasions, leaving him with the title of 'fan boy' especially when he talked to his buddy, Australia, to see if he could get a platypus as a pet.

**160. Own a Supercomputer**

Japan didn't even have to be within 5 feet of his computer to surf the web, do his work, or communicate with Hungary for their next yaoi hunt. It listened and did everything he told it to do.

America was freaked when he came over, claiming that Japan had gotten a hold of alien technology. What freaked him out more was that the Asian didn't deny it.

* * *

**Oh, I also know for sure that I'm going to on the weekend of September 9th-11th in Madison, Wisconsin. If you're going, then tell me! I'm going as Canada, possibly Austria, and Nekozawa from Ouran!**


	33. 161 through 165

**Hey everybody! So I cam across the best yet undeniably the worst show ever in existence. It's called Legend Quest. Man, my friends and I watched an episode of it last night and my god, it was the most hilarious thing ever. It was the episode where they were looking for the holy grail in the time-length of about a half hour episode. Lemme just show you in the chapter. XD**

* * *

**161. Fall into the trap of internet 'logic'**

Francis and Alfred arrived at Arthur's house only to find him cowering under a table. When asking the Brit what was wrong, they only got murmured replies however they were meant to be only be heard by Arthur.

"It makes so much sense….how could I not see it before? They have all of the signs, and they really don't act like they have souls…"

Apparently, his older brothers were visiting and Arthur stumbled upon a website talking about 'Gingers' and gingervitis. He was so swept up in it that he believed it and went hysterical.

"He does know that it's a fake site, right?"

"I cannot say…he iz very naive about things like this…"

**162. Watch a show with a bunch of friends**

The G8 were bored after one of the meetings held in DC so Alfred invited them all over and turned on the TV to find a show called 'Legend Quest'. The episode on was a Scottish man and a pretty much mute girl in red running around the world trying to find the holy grail pretty much making up completely everything to link things together.

"So, he actually thinks that the holy grail is at the top of the Washington Monument? This man is completely nutters!"

"Aiyah, this man is crazy aru!"

"I would totally know if the grail was at the top of my monuments dude!"

**-end of the episode-**

"So this man really thinks that they melted down the grail and put it at the top of the old flame of the statue of liberty?"

"Ve~ well, Germany! It's the same color!"

"This was a complete waste of a half hour, da?"

"I agree with Russia-san…"

_"I suggested that we watch hockey…"_

"Who are you?"

_"I'm Canada!"_

**163. Create a Universal Police Force**

It was an idea that come up between America and Japan after seeing a thing online that had each country's police force as a different color. Plus, it reminded them both of power rangers so…they also got power ranger-like costumes…

Spain ended up as the red ranger, America as blue. China was the yellow ranger, both Italies were involved as the duo green rangers. Black was Germany (Prussia was interested as well so like the Italies, there were two black rangers). Japan was the white ranger and England…well…

_"WHY THE HELL AM I THE BLOODY PINK RANGER?"_

**164. Question a video**

England, Germany, and (since he snuck in) Italy were looking at some old videos of America's space programs and when they noticed something odd about one of the videos where an astronaut was giving a video report while on the shuttle.

"Wait…pause it right…there."

"Mein gott…is that America?"

"Ve~ it is! Look how much fun he's having spinning around! I wonder what it'd be like to eat pasta up there?"

When calling the nation in question, they only got an awkward laugh and a statement that he'd might have snuck onto the space shuttle once or twice.

**165. Get scared**

Russia thought it was going to be a normal day when he went to go get dressed in the morning.

Only to find Belarus hanging from a hanger in his closet staring insanely at him and professing her love to him and wanting to get married.

He slowly closed the closet, blocked it off with his dresser, and proclaimed it was going to be a stay-at-home pajama day.

* * *

**162. My god, the guy actually DID think all of those things happened. Look up the episode on youtube; it'll get you some laughs. 163 is from the Hetalia wiki 'meme's page about police for colors and I was tempted. XD**


	34. 166 through 170

**Omg. I FEEL SOOOOO BAD! I haven't updated this in awhile! 10 days!**

**Yeah, I've reached the end of my creativity for the summer…but never fear! The school year is here! I start my senior year this Thursday so more inspiration shall be coming soon! =D**

* * *

**166. Get a sugar high**

It was the first time Romano had tried blue mountain dew, and the effect was immediate. He was actually happy, for once, and was found running outside insanely in circles for an hour while spouting off nonsense before finally crashing at full speed into a wall. Asked about it later, he didn't remember a thing.

Alfred and Feliciano were punished later for being the ones to give him the blue dew.

**167. Unknowingly show up at a party**

After Turkey got the wrong instructions to the world meeting, where they were required to wear formal dress for this meeting, he ended up at a theatre where a masquerade was going on and they let him in without questioning him at all.

He ended up staying due to the good food, women, and lack of Greece.

**168. Start a biker gang**

It started off with Alfred, his Harley motorcycle, and leather jacket.

It ended up with Alfred, Canada, Prussia, Denmark, Antonio, France, Germany, Netherlands, Australia, and surprisingly Switzerland wearing leather jackets, black sunglasses, and motorcycles crossing both the United States and Europe.

They named the group the 'Motor Mafia' and were commonly seen either eating, or cracking jokes while riding at least 30 miles over the speed limit.

**169. Harness natural energy**

After Sealand researched about volcanoes and how to create landmass, he tried to harness an underwater volcano to create his own island underneath his sea fort so he could literally 'build' his own country.

Last time people checked on him, he was getting scuba gear together and had extremely study pipe to channel the lava where he wanted it to go.

**170. Become famous**

Gilbert, while not becoming a country still, managed to become a world sensation as, the human, Gilbert Beilschmidt on his blog. It described his life, his brother, his friends, and the crazy antics of life with the rest of his 'normal' acquaintances. Of course, he didn't tell about how they were actually countries or what they were actually talking about, but it was popular enough to get over 3 million views and comments.

"Hell yes! They all appreciate the awesome me!"

"Bruder…"

* * *

**Yeah, so 165 was true. From back in middle school with one of my friends…ah…good times…**


	35. 171 through 175

**So, I got my hair cut yesterday…XD**

**Also, the motor mafia thing from last chapter, I meant to have Romano in there but my computer was doing the weird thing if you go back to where you've typed something and type more, it deletes your old stuff so when I was trying to salvage that, I forgot about Romano! (Surprisingly enough, it was Canada who made me forget about him XD)**

**Also, I've actually been starting to illustrate this fic myself in the past 2 weeks! =3 Anyone want to see them?**

* * *

**171. Find a common currency**

Since it started to become a hassle, countries were hesitant to ask other countries for help because they didn't want to pay them back in cash. Exchanging currencies were a hassle as well as hard to actually do…until they had a new system.

The new world currency among the personified nations was beer. At least, except for the younger ones who ended up with root beer.

**172. Ignore the fact that something doesn't seem right, and just keep on going with your day**

Canada was minding his own business, making pancakes with his delicious maple syrup at his house one morning and he went to his pantry to get the syrup.

Only to find Russia hiding in it.

"Greetings Matvey!"

"Good morning Ivan. Can you hand me the syrup please?"

"Here you are~"

"Thanks."

He closed the pantry door to go finish making his pancakes, and making a few extra, for when Russia came out of hiding from his sister once again.

**173. Discover a rare plant**

It happened when Antonio and Romano were at EPCOT at Disneyworld and separated from the group to go on a small boat ride next to where Soar'n was. They discovered something that changed their lives forever.

"Is that…A TOMATO TREE?"

"Why yes, it's something that the scientists here at Disney have been working on. It grows over a thousand tomatoes at a time."

"LOVI. WE. MUST. GO. TO. IT."

And after getting scolded for attempting to leave the boat, they told the others about their amazing find and America, amused with the story, managed to get them back into the ride and talk to people about growing a tomato tree. Ironically, the name of it was an 'Italian Tree Tomato'.

**174. Buy an unusual product**

It began with a boring world meeting.

It continued when America lifted his tie to show the nozzle and began to inflate his tie.

It ended when he fell asleep on his inflated tie and was drooling on his papers.

That is how the Pillow Tie was advertised and sold to the more idiotic nations of the world.

**175. Interrupt quiet time**

All Arthur wanted to do was enjoy his breakfast and tea while watching the sunrise. What he got was an American playing videogames and screaming at it and knocking over his tray of breakfast while he missed the sunrise.

"I've really got to change the locks on my house…"

* * *

**171 is like my school but with gum! 173 is from my trip to Disneyworld from this past April! I just forgot to put it in… 174 is a real product. I saw it on Jay Leno last night! XD**


	36. 176 through 180

**Hey dudes! =D So: guess who's eagerly getting ready for in Madison, Wisconsin next weekend? **

**I AM! =3 **

**I'm cosplaying as Canada and Austria, both casual, so if you see a Canada or Austria cosplayer playing violin somewhere around there (if you're there) then it's me! =3 I'm gonna be playing some anime songs like 'Brothers' from FMA, the theme from Ouran, Nyan Cat, Caramelldansen, Marukaite, and much more! =D My friend and I are playing for tips! =3 Hope you can come see us!**

**Oh, and I have some extra shirts from my school business from last year that I've been trying to sell! They are shirts that state: "THE GAME" on the front! =D I have about 3-4 left and I'm trying to find buyers! I'm taking them to so if you're going and you want them then let me know!**

**So: here we go!**

**PS: After this chapter, I'll most likely be over 700 reviews =3**

* * *

**175. Learn about a new food**

"Would you….like a…gyro?"

"DUDE! Greece! I am a hero! Of course I would love one!"

"No…we eat gyros…"

"WHAT?"

It was then that Greece explained (slowly) that he meant 'gyro' as in pita bread and delicious meat with cucumber sauce, not a 'hero' despite the words sounding the same.

**176. Try to push your argument**

Alfred 'could' see magical creatures however he denied every claim that he did until Arthur found out. All in all, there was a large argument and it ended with Arthur singing a revised magical version of 'Don't Stop Believe'n'.

**177. Question your peers**

When he walked into a world meeting where there was a kiddie pool filled with pudding, 3 chickens running around, a llama, a mountain of burgers, and hell-induced chaos, Germany just turned around and denied he ever showed up and claimed he was sick.

**178. Do something you haven't done before**

And that's how Japan ended up being dragged with America by England to look for the lost city of Atlantis.

"But, Arthur-san!"

"IGGYYYYYY. I DON'T WANNA GOOO!"

"It's 'want to' and belt up Alfred! Kiku, you'll enjoy this!"

"You westerners are so strange…"

**179. Run for your life**

That's what Antonio found himself doing when he found Romano singing and dancing to 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga in a weird outfit made of pizza, pasta, and tomatoes.

"GET BACK HERE TOMATO-BASTARD!"

"But Lovi~~~~~~~~!"

**180. Invade someone's bed**

Russia had a bad and tiring day at the meeting that day and went home to go to bed…until he found Belarus laying in there and smelling his sheets.

"Hello big brother~"

"!"

Russia ended up staying at Canada's that night.

* * *

**TADA**


	37. 181 through 185

**Hey guys! So two weekends ago I went to and it was amazing! I met a bunch of people who read my fics and it was awesome!**

**Anyways: so the real reason as to why I haven't updated is that as of September 15th, my laptop (my best friend, my companion, my secret-keeper, my secretary, and all around best electronic device in the house) died. There was nothing wrong with it the night beforehand but it completely crashed the next day and it hasn't been able to boot up since and I can't find my damn recovery disks. ;( So, I am currently using my mom's laptop until mine gets better or I have to buy a new one.**

**Now, on with the crack fiction!**

* * *

**181. Mind-rape somebody**

America had recently been listening to some of Japan's popular bands in the past couple years and one of the newest ones he had been listening to was AKB 48, an all-girl band.

"Dude! They're all so awesome, especially that Aimi Eguchi! You'll have to hook me up to meet the band!"

"I'm sorry America-san, but you won't be able to meet Eguchi-san."

"But why not?"

"Well, you see…she isn't a real being. She is a computer generated being with features being taken from her other band mates."

"…"

They found America hiding in a closet later freaking out that robots were beginning to take over the world.

**182. Win an argument**

"Dude, my country is so much better than yours Iggy! I can even prove it!"

"-sigh- How so?"

"Well, my shows are the best because we've got stuff like American Idol and America's Got Talent that takes ordinary people and helps make their dreams come true because we're the heroes!"

"…have you ever considered that the most popular judges on your shows are the British ones like Simon Cowell and Piers Morgan?"

"….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And so, the British won round 1.

**183. Watch random videos on YouTube**

The meeting was going nowhere when Italy was scolded for having his headphones in when he was on his laptop while the meeting was going on.

"Ve~ but Germany! I'm watching the pastry cat in different countries!"

After showing the original Nyan Cat video, they quickly moved onto the other versions like British Nyan Cat, Mexican Nyan Cat, Nein Cat, French Nyan Cat, Russian Nyan Cat, and so on.

They didn't get anything done at that meeting, but they had multiple songs stuck in their heads and adorable flying food kitties on the brain.

**184. Celebrate an International Holiday**

International 'Talk like a Pirate Day' was a success, at least until England, France, and Spain all decided to start sword fighting on top of a table during another meeting.

"Ye bloody frog! I'll run you through with my sword if ye be advancing on me again!"

"Ohohonhonhon~"

**185. Start playing a new game**

It started when Prussia got 'Angry Birds' on his iPhone and was on a mission to defeat every level and Germany noticed and watched him play a bit.

It was a few days later when Italy found Germany swearing profusely about the 'damn green pigs that just won't die' while stabbing at his iTouch and actually not paying attention to the meeting for once.

**I'm serious about 181. Seriously, look it up! Also, I was pondering about 182's point while watching the finale of 'America's Got Talent'.**


	38. 186 through 190

**Hey guys! So, I hope you all have your helmets ready! That satellite can come down everywhere! =D**

* * *

**186. Become paranoid**

They literally had to drag America out of the secret bunker in his basement to the world meeting but not before he grabbed protective gear such as his army helmet. He wasn't sure of his odds in the satellite unlucky lottery but he wasn't going to take his chances. Russia took advantage of this paranoia by slamming doors or dropping down his briefcase or stack of papers and watch as America would leap out of his chair and under the desk for cover.

"DAMMIT RUSSIA. THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"No, you are just being amusing, comrade."

"I AM NOT YOUR COMRADE."

**187. Have some family bonding**

Germany was chilling in his boat for his mandatory vacation when he heard music blasting in the distance. When he drove the boat closer, he couldn't believe what he found…and kind of wished he hadn't seen it in the first place.

"IN THE NAVY~ OH YOU CAN SAIL THE SEVEN SEAS; IN THE NAVY~"

England, America, Sealand, and someone else who he couldn't recognize ("My name is Canada!") were all dressed up in sailor suits and singing and dancing on the old fort Sealand called home while performing choreography and singing.

He promptly turned his boat around and headed back toward his land where things were somewhat normal…but not before getting a minute or two of evidence for blackmail later when he wanted them to shut the hell up.

**188. Get an unusual group together**

It started out pretty awkward when Austria, Japan, and Turkey got locked in a room and had no way of getting out as well as the cell phones getting no service.

When staff found them 2 days later, they were singing to 'Istanbul' while Austria played his violin to it.

**189. Not question anything**

Going down the hallways, America spotted a nation in a gorilla costume chasing another nation in a banana suit, a conga line coming out of the elevator, England in a tropical outfit suggestively swaying his hips, Italy laying in a giant bowl of pasta while eating it, Prussia in a giant chicken costume while covered in baby chicks, Romano naked while furiously trying to kill Spain who was in a matador costume while France (also nude) was chasing after both of them.

He just kept right on going and decided questioning the state of the world was not a logical thing to do when you're on your way to buy 5 burgers, 2 large drinks, and 4 orders of fries.

**190. Conduct a puppet show**

Honestly, trying to run a meeting using puppets to deliver solutions to the world was going WAY better than a normal meeting so Germany sighed and allowed the llama wearing a cape talking about how they could prevent global warming and not use nuclear weapons.

"Mein got, sometimes it's just not worth it…"

* * *

**A majority of these (187 and 188) were inspired by Craig Ferguson. And 'Istanbul' is such a damn catchy song. XDDD 189 is just…I can't even explain it. XD 190 is from my dad (who works at a college) who is planning on conducting a meeting in the future using puppets. What's funny is that the Dean is all for it. XD**


	39. 191 through 195

**Hey everyone! So, while my laptop is still in it's coma, my mom set up an account for me on her laptop so it's pretty much like mine…although I can't use it as much since my mom uses it for college and work.**

**Either way, the gorilla and pirate costumes I ordered in the mail should arrive (hopefully) tomorrow. =D**

**Also: this story now has over 100,000 hits! =D HURRAY!**

* * *

**191. Dance like nobody's watching**

Arthur honestly thought he had locked all of the windows and doors, closed all the blinds, and blocked all exits. Clad in only Union Jack boxers, an oversized dress shirt, white socks, and sunglasses he jammed out to both American and British rock music playing air guitar…only to find Alfred and Francis hiding in his kitchen recording him.

"GET THE HELL OUT YOU BLOODY GITS! I TOLD YOU I WANTED A WEEKEND ALONE!"

"HAHAH! Iggy! Why didn't you tell me you had jam sessions!"

"GET OUT!"

**192. Dress up in random costumes**

It was weird enough seeing China's random giant panda bear walking around, but when a giant gorilla and horse started showing up, Germany started drawing the line.

"GET OUT!"

He then was tackled by said giant gorilla and just sulked in his chair for most of the rest of the meeting.

**193. Have a pet get-together**

All of the nations that had pets got together to see how everyone cared for theirs and the pets themselves got to meet the other pets in the same situations…however, Iceland did not expect Mr. Puffin to become such great friends with Prussia.

"Hey Icecube! Your bird is nearly as awesome as my awesome Gilbird!"

"-sigh-….."

"Damn right I'm and awesome bird~"

"Mr. Puffin…behave. I will not accept your mafia attitude now…."

**194. Participate in a game show**

America somehow was able to convince about twelve other countries to try out a new game show his citizens had just put on TV. Granted, they were all drunk when he asked.

And that, fellow hetalians, was how the nation version of 'Wipeout' was created.

England ended up winning by the way…

"THAT THAT YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

**195. Rant about the new Facebook**

It had become common that at least nearly every nation with internet access had a Facebook, and all shared the pain when the social networking site changed yet again during the year however some felt a little more strongly than others…

"UGHHHH. FUCKING FACEBOOK! STOP CHANGING DAMMIT!"

"Come on Romano~ it's not that bad. Let Boss cheer you up~"

"Get away Tomato Bastard! No…get away! **CHIGIIIIII!"**

* * *

**For 193, check out Iceland's character song. You will laugh at Mr. Puffin or get seriously freaked out. I did both. XD**


	40. 196 through 200

**Sorry I disappeared for so long guys! I had writers block and also homecoming last week! I played powderpuff football for my grade last Thursday (American girl's football) for the championship and we won! =D It was flag football but I was slapped multiple times in the face and got an elbow directly to my nose and cheek but I fought back with an elbow to the shoulder blades, 'accidentally' putting my arm in the way of the rusher's face while she was falling (since she was a bitch and kept slapping me =( ), and did a barrel roll when I got knocked down and was up literally a second later walking back towards my team with even the announcer commenting on it. XD Either way, it was epic~**

* * *

**196. Expose the truth**

Everyone always thought that Italy was a gentle and weak soul that couldn't hurt a fly. They also thought that he loved his brother despite Romano always being an ass to everybody. Well, that wasn't exactly the truth…as Germany found out when he visited the Italy household and the door was wide open and he heard sounds of violence in the kitchen…where he found both Italies with knives and looked absolutely pissed at each other.

"Sei un bastardo! Mi hai fatto oggi di nuovo in cattiva luce!"

"**E 'colpa tua, fratello! Sono stufo di essere il fratello di 'cattivo', quando è lei a causa della freddezza e l'inquinamento nella parte d'Italia."**

"Ho solo bisogno di liberarsi di voi e poi tutto sarà perfetto ... Oh. Germany! I missed you~ Would you like some pasta?"

Germany's brain broke soon after and left the house without a word to ponder the fact that Italy was much more evil than he'd ever thought he could be.

**((bold = Romano))**

_(Translations)_

_"You bastard! You made me look bad again today! "_

"_**It's your own fault, brother! I'm sick of being the 'bad' brother when it's really you because of the coldness and pollution in your part of Italy."**_

"_I just need to get rid of you and then everything will be perfect…"_

**197. Mess with your rival**

Russia, in his culture, liked to test the patience of whoever he was doing business with to see if they were worth doing business with and even his own citizens worked this way. One can only guess how well this worked out when he showed up the customary one-hour late to the meeting he had with America, who was culturally illiterate.

"Dude! Come on, 'Comrade'! Why the hell were you so late!"

And as usual custom, Russia got mad and left about 5 minutes later and when he returned, the American was gone.

"I guess he really wasn't worth working with, da?"

**198. Try out memes in real life**

The international meme war started when Spain would wear his black sunglasses and stare at Romano uttering _"Dat. Ass."_

A couple weeks later, Nyan Cat bombs were flying non-stop while Trollface was used as a last resort by the North American alliance.

"Hey bro, how goes the meme bombs?"

"They're being dropped on Europe as we speak."

"Me gusta."

**199. Entertain yourself at a vocal event**

First started off with karaoke with Prussia and Hungary singing 'I will Survive' until it ended up being a world sing-along with singing and dancing done by all.

Even when Germany and Sweden did their solos and there was a remix in the middle done by America and Japan while England singing like Brittany Spears while wearing a woman's wig and a miniskirt.

**200. Read a web comic**

They hadn't heard from Alfred in over a week, but they managed to find him in his basement with a laptop reading and freaking out over Homestuck.

"Soooo coooool~"

* * *

**196 is actually sort of true. North Italians and South Italians hate each other and Southern Italians are the more friendlier of the pair. Makes you think, doesn't it? **

**197 is from my World Affairs project on Cultural politeness and I happened to get Russia. =D They like to test another's patience by showing up late and as the foriegner, you're supposed to show up on time. They also storm out of the room a lot and that's just part of the process. **

**199 is from a Japanese you tube video I found and 200 is from me reading Homestuck for the past couple days. XD**

**YAY 200 ARE DOWN. 133 WAYS TO GO!**


	41. 201 through 205

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long delay! I had a college shadow visit from Thursday to Friday afternoon (which was freak'n amazing) then about an hour later from arriving home, I was off working at a haunted house (which Bass and I are working at tonight again). I am a pirate woman during the Kids portion and a gorilla that jumps out of a dead end of the maze (it's a haunted maze) while people are walking through a hallway with fishing line dropped down from the ceiling like spider webs or bugs so while they're distracted, I scare the shit out of them XDDD I'll provide video in the next couple days on the webshow: 333 Ways to Survive.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**201. Teach citizens of your country about the importance of being bi-lingual**

This came in the form of multiple sleepovers where Spain would stay at America's house so every morning they could eat cereal and watch Dora the Explorer.

"SWIPER STOP GODDDAMN SWIPING!"

**202. Go to a Haunted House**

America had such a mental breakdown, he was stuck in a corner crying his eyes out and staff had to come 'rescue' England and America. There was then a new rule from then on that America was not allowed within a hundred feet within a haunted house.

**203. Sing a song**

There was a sure-fire way of annoying England with a song that seemed to work at any point of time or conversation. America even set it as his ringtone for the Brit. The 'Battle of New Orleans' by Johnny Horton would forever be the bane of England's existence.

**204. Play a Halloween prank**

It was such a feat that the pranker and prankee were not allowed to speak of it again…at least, Germany would not let Italy reveal what had scared him shitless. Prussia bribed the Italian at least ten times with pasta and Italy almost revealed the big secret before Germany jumped out from behind a corner and attacked his brother without mercy in a series of noogies and ear pulling.

"GAHHH! WEST! THAT FUCKING HURTS! STOP PULLING THE AWESOME EARS OF THE AWESOME ME!"

**205. Prepare a little too early**

The Nordics pretty much avoided Finland at this point of the year, except Sweden of course, due to the mindset of the Christmas country. There was no such thing as 'Halloween' in his eyes and spent October in his early Christmas planning with his house already decked out in Christmas decorations, he in his Christmas sweaters, and blasting Christmas music that you could hear from a block down the street.

"It's never too early to start preparing…."

* * *

**205 reminds me of the malls and stores that already have their Christmas stuff up…... I'm also proud of myself for including the Nordics~! =D I end up using America and England too much in this list XDDDD**

**203 came about from me having the music channel up on my TV and it coming up XD Seriously, look up the song on youtube and you'll see why~**


	42. 206 through 210

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't really been updating, I've been dealing with a lot of friend drama as well and I've been overly stressed. Meanwhile, I'm gearing up for the Christmas season! I'm planning on ending my FMA Christmas Carols this year due to me running out of songs! XD Actually, I'm going to start writing Hetalia Christmas Carols and they will be posted every day starting December 1st till Christmas…or maybe until December 31st…**

* * *

**206. Relive an old friendship secretly**

They were caught when England walked into America's house when America and Romano were singing and dancing to 'Sway' while in suits and fedoras. Romano bolted out the back door and no one has spoken of it since.

**207. Prepare for the Holidays**

Alfred had invited the world to his Thanksgiving day party at the end of the month that led to the arms race of 2011. Alfred and Feliciano were constantly stockpiling food as well as Prussia and Denmark and many other nations stockpiling different kinds of alcohol and desserts.

"World peace for one day caused by free stuff, alcohol, and sugar…sounds about right…

to solve a mystery

One day, Alfred was late for a meeting with the other allies and said allies were getting irritated with said Alfred.

"Bloody hell! How can the git be over an hour late?"

"Perhaps stuffing his face with burgers, aru…"

"Perhaps finding a woman~ Ohonhonhon~"

"What? That git has no class to attract a lady! Alfred F. Jones has no class whatsoever!"

"Da…I have a question, comrades. What the 'F' in his name actually stand for?"

Now, it went completely silent at this posed question and for the life of them they just couldn't think of a solution.

"Freedom?"

"Fucking idiot?"

"Fair?"

"Franklin?"

Now, they weren't any closer to figuring it out when Alfred walked in laughing.

"AHAHAHAH! THE HERO IS HERE~ Ready to start the meeting~"

"YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE."

"God, Iggy! Stop being so tense~"

"GRRRRR!"

In an attempt to calm the Britain down, China posed the question.

"America, aru; what the 'F' part of your name represent?"

The bespectacled man pondered it for a second or two before splitting into a grin.

"I have absolutely no idea~ AHAHAHA!~"

"WHAT?"

And so, the enigma of Alfred's personality continued…

The End.

**208. Recycle old trends**

The only thing that people were willing to say was that Poland should have never found the Bedazzler or that they shouldn't have been sitting so close to the Pole, for they ended up being Bedazzled as well.

Poland finally stopped after he attempted to Bedazzle Russia's scarf and almost ended up a bloody, but fashionable, pulp.

**209. Annoy the hell out of your frienemy**

Prussia decided that he needed to help Austria get started on preparing for the holiday season so a during a world meeting in late November at America's house over a four day span. Prussia decided to 'voluntarily house-sit' for the musician without his or Hungary's knowledge.

When Austria returned to his house three days later, he was shocked, dismayed, and amazed to find that his house was literally covered in wrapping paper with a giant bow on the top of the roof and that each window was wrapped up like a separate present as well as the chimney. When he finally was able to get into his house through the multi-wrapped door, he found himself paling as every single object in his house was wrapped, individually, in wrapping paper. Including every single article of clothing. The Prussian had even wrapped every sheet of his music individually as well.

"Kesesesesesese~ Merry Christmas to Roddy, and to me a great prank~"

**210. Possess an awesome ride**

They first learned of it after the last day of the world meeting being held at Greece's place. They stood in awe, confusion, and disbelief as the Grecian drove off in a car shaped like Nyan Cat where the exhaust fumes were colored like rainbows.

Japan and America took many pictures that day.

**Yeah…so…random chapter is random…**


	43. 211 through 215

**Hey everyone~ So I started up my 'Hetalia Carols for the Christmas Season' fic~ Seriously: check it out! First song: "Mother Russia's Coming to Town"!**

**Now that I'm done with the self-advertising, here we go!**

* * *

**211. Try to learn cooking from a TV show**

There were certain American television shows that England liked to watch and they could be educational to downright stupid but hilarious at the same time…such as Wipeout for example, not that he'd tell America that.

Ahem.

Anyways, he decided that he would study the show 'Hell's Kitchen' to see if he could learn something about cooking.

The only thing he really 'learned' is that it's easy to burn risotto and that he had a new favorite show…other than 'Doctor Who'.

**212. Participate in tradition**

Poor Japan ended up being the poor sap who got picked to accompany America on his Black Friday midnight sales marathon.

When they finally got back the sun had already risen again and America had at least 20 bags of newly bought merchandise while the 'Land of the Rising Sun' wanted it to go the hell away and let the horror of the night before try to get pushed to the back of his mind as he remembered how vicious shoppers could be when it came to Christmas shopping.

**213. Go on a cleaning spree**

It was said that one day, Germany had come back home from a long weekend out to find that his entire, and I mean his ENTIRE house, had been trashed. After nearly having a heart attack and locking all of the doors and windows, he held a 24 long cleaning spree that pretty much disinfected the entire house at least twice and nearly every object in the house now gleamed in sunlight.

**214. Enjoy a change in weather**

Canada couldn't figure it out, but it amused him to no end. No matter where they were when it started to reach the time around November to December, if he said the word 'snow', America's head would shoot up and look around wildly for it, even if it was a windowless room. Now, when it actually snowed for the first time, the USA was outside and running about like a small child in the flurries.

Canada only rolled his eyes as he went out to join his brother.

**215. Set up new rules**

It was now a common rule of thumb to never let Italy near fire or a fire starter in any situation whatsoever, especially after he set himself and about 3 other nations on fire and the conference room still had scorch marks.

"Ve~ I'm sorry Germany! I didn't know that lighters could explode like that!"

* * *

**214 is totally true for Wisconsin kids. No matter where we are, if someone shouts "SNOW!" everyone will perk up and look around…similar to Doug from 'Up' whenever someone says "Squirrel".**


	44. 216 through 220

**I've been so pre-occupied with writing the Hetalia carols every night, I haven't had the opportunity to update this! ;( Oh well! At least I'm able to put this up**

** now~**

* * *

**216. Make a unanimous decision**

It was well known about Arthur Kirkland's lack of cooking skills compared to the cooking skills of the world or even compared to his own citizens' cooking skills. However, there was such a thing that was so vile, so avoided, so…unwanted that still survived over the thousands of years that maybe the first one ever created still was in existence somewhere in roman ruins somewhere.

"Grandpa Rome created that?"

Yes. The dreaded fruitcake. The fiendish get-out-of-jail-free present to give to your worst enemies. That…was the product of one of the greatest empires of the ancient civilizations.

**217. Deck the Halls**

It was said that the Virginia home of one Alfred F. Jones could be seen over 200 miles away even on a foggy night due to the sheer amount of Christmas lights adorning the nation's home and 2 acres of yard.

**218. See the battle of nature**

It seemed that General Winter had a fever due to the fact that it was already the middle of December and a majority of places did not even get snow yet.

"THANK GOD. No shoveling for me~"

**219. Enjoy the wilderness**

The world meeting found itself being held in Canada and they got stuck in a snowstorm due to wind. Canada himself had to run out to get something due to the group being snowed in…and came back 20 hours later ragged, holding fresh meat and riding a wild moose up to the door.

**220. Find alternate methods to usual routines**

Belarus decided to make a change for the holidays…by changing her stalking methods…

By hiding in a box wrapped like a present in Russia's home.

"Oh. A present for me!"

"BIG BROTHER!~"

**_"GAAHHHH!"_**

It worked like a charm.


	45. 221 through 225

**I hope you all had a great Christmas! I got me a new laptop so i can get these out sooner!**

* * *

**221. Have a Christmas Hangover**

It was also known as 'I'm exhausted and we ate dinner early, so let's go to sleep now'. Therefore, it was the one time that Alfred and many of the hyper-active nations falling asleep before 8 pm during the large nation Christmas party. Therefore, the headaches of the others such as England, Germany, and Norway disappeared in light conversation and a rational amount of alcohol.

**222. Sing a parodied song**

In an attempt to help the younger population of his nation, America decided to memorize the Animaniacs's 'US Presidents' song. While it didn't really help, no one bothered to tell him that, so his next song on the list to learn was the 'Countries of the World'.

"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru..."

**223. Respond to an Emergency**

No one quite understood how a Christmas tree could spontaneously burst into flames due to a non-electric powered marshmallow shooter. Nevertheless, they all got an earful after both Germany and England caught on fire as well with both the German's full head of hair and the Brit's eyebrows and head of hair were un-salvageable and had to be shaved off due to the burning.

"Someone is going to die a most horrible and painful death."

"Ja."

It was the first time such a team up had ever happened...and it was glorious.

**224. Endure travelling**

It wasn't as if they wanted to all be stuck on a plane together, but Germany, Italy, France, Japan, Russia, China, America, England, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, and Lichtenstein all got trapped on a plane together after snow caused their airplane to be stuck on the tarmac for at least 8 hours. It ended up being like playing 'Survivor' with the people who got 'voted out' being sent to the soundproof room in back where it locked from the outside.

Near the end, it was America, Italy, Russia, Prussia, France and surprisingly Switzerland who got locked in the room of doom. Thanks to what went on in that room during those hours, what remained of it horrified the crew so much and damaged the plane that when it had to be sent in for repairs, it could not be saved and they had to scrap the plane. No one was willing to speak of what happened, but the creepy grin on the Russian's face while the others paled in comparison helped tell the story.

"Let's have some more fun, da?"

"NOOOO!"

**225. Annoy the hell out of your co-workers**

It was a week after Christmas and Prussia was still trying to get the '12 Days of Christmas' right.

"5 AWESOME METERS!"

CLANG

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP GILBERT."

"Owwwww...Huuunnnnngggaaaarrryyyy!"

CLANG


	46. 226 through 230

**Hey guys! So my semester is ending and I'm completely stressing out with projects, tests, musical auditions (My school is performing Seussical! :D I got the part of General Genghis Khan Schmitz :3 ) Anyways, I haven't been really able to go on the computer for a non-school reason let alone update anything, so that's why I've been a lull.**

**Also, I've decided that the 1000th review shall receive a prize! I shall reveal it when we reach 1000!**

**After this chapter, there are 103 ways left!**

* * *

**226. Blow your top**

Romano was prone to having fits of anger…however…when he got really, really, REALLY angry…he affected his land…in the form of a volcano.

"DAMN IT YOU BASTARDOS! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"

"Sorry Lovi! I'm sure France didn't mean to give you a maid outfit instead of your regular clothes!"

"UGH! IDIOT!"

**227. Exact revenge**

There were rare occasions that the two teamed up, but ever since the Christmas tree 'accident' they were becoming fast friends and quickly developed a plan once they found out who the culprit was.

"GAAAAH! THE AWESOME ME IS TOO AWESOME TO BE BALD!"

"Cheep cheep!"

"You too Gilbird? Your little awesome feathers are all missing as well!"

-meanwhile at England's house-

"I must say, shaving off his eyebrows was a work of genius!"

"Ja, and the feathers as well were nice since there were tracts from that bird everywhere from around where the fire started. Bruder probably had him peck at wires until they were close enough to explode on their own…"

"I believe we made a great team."

"Why yes, we do….."

A few short chuckles from both of them meant that the world would soon face a new evil.

Logic.

**228. Try and find out something new about someone**

It was a mystery why Turkey always wore a mask and Greece decided it was his job to find out. His plan was to 'attack' during a world meeting from coming in from behind to take off the mask and it worked…except that there was an exact same mask underneath it.

This sequence occurred at least 5 times after and Greece was still left with no answers and even more questions than before.

**229. Go Dancing**

Ever since Prussia became friends with India, they established a tradition of going out drinking, and then out to dance clubs. Many women were wooed that day~

**230. Start a stupid bet**

It was between America and Russia on who could stay awake the longest and it lasted at least a week.

In all honesty, no one really knows who won since the two of them went insane due to the last known day was during a world meeting and they either scared off or knocked out the other people in the room. They were found lying on the ground passed out on opposite sides of the room…until Russia mysteriously disappeared when a girl wearing a blue dress came in and dragged his unconscious body away…


	47. 231 through 235

**I swear to god, the only reason this is coming out at midnight tonight (now Thursday) is due to me watching a video back from before hetalia came around for me and now that I looked back, my brain exploded from the amazingness I was able to connect to it. I literally cried while laughing. I have no idea, but my sense of humor is dying of overload of amazingness. At least for me. ;)**

**BTW: For all of you American viewers, I would highly suggest that you look up the SOPA and PIPA bill controversy. With the English version of Wikipedia down and even big sites such as Google participating, it's gonna be big. It could even shut down this site!**

**And yay for 1000 reviews! I contacted the 1000th reviewer so when they reply back, I'll work on the reward. Meanwhile, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**231. Get Confused**

With all of the protesting and opposing sides in the past year or so, America found himself twitchier and prone to fits of…chaos? Eh, if that's what you'd like to call it…

"Well as I was saying, the economy could be improved by-"

"WE NEED TO DEFEAT THE 1%."

"…America? What the hell are you talking about?"

"But, nations are one percent…but my people want to destroy the 1%...I'M SO CONFLICTED!"

-FLOP-

"….is he dead?"

"Nah, he's still breathing. Anyways, the economy could be improved…"

**232. Fall victim to acts of insanity**

There was always ONE day that held some sort of craziness that was bound to happen. It only happened once every 93 years and with this year upon us, Prussia was ultimately thankful and felt blessed that video cameras were invented.

It was the day of the 'German Snap'.

The fact that there was a meeting scheduled for that day was met with hesitation and people rushing there for blackmail material.

The one and only day where Germany would completely lose and would be more insane and crazy than any other nation out in the world, and to Prussia, it was glorious.

Germany was more insane than Russia and Belarus combined.

And so as the door swung open to a German blond whose hair was most certainly not slicked back and his clothes were pretty much gone except for boxers and a lone sock and using a tie as a belt, the meeting ended before it began.

Let the insanity commence.

**233. Suffer through punishment**

After arguing with his Prime Minster for the 10th time that week, England was forced to get a human job for about a month to steam down a little bit. Sadly, America ended up finding him out.

"Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your-oh bloody hell…"

"OMG IGGY! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET A JOB AT MICKEY-D'S? THAT'S SO AWESOME!"

From then on, America constantly bothered the island nation wearing a mandatory paper hat and was forced to give him all of the 'disgusting crap of a food' he had been criticizing his counterpart for, for the past 40 or so years.

England now felt as if he were in hell.

"Please, anybody, please! Just kill me and spare me the torture I've been put into!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAH! IGGY, YOU'RE SO FUNNY!"

"….help….me!"

**234. Try to get your friend in trouble**

There was a strict 'no cell phone' policy set down by Germany for meetings and it hadn't changed at all and wouldn't in the near future. Any phone found, other than for emergency calls from their bosses, was promptly confiscated by the large German.

Nations would end up swiping each other's phones to set the volume on full blast and call or text them using their own phone, therefore sacrificing them and their phone to the cell phone confiscator gods who ruled over them with an iron fist. A necessary fist, but un-enjoyable all the same.

"But Lovi! How am I going to text you now?"

"EXACTLY."

**235. Star in a music video**

For the international talent show, Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, and the Baltics decided to do a dance routine…to Dschinghis Khan's Moskau. It was a creepy, yet amazing performance and they ended up winning the entire competition with their singing and dancing act…compared to America's air guitar performance or France's attempt at "Love on Stage: Live".

It also sort of contributed that Russia was in a metallic gold and red cape while everone wore silk and spandex clothes as well as sequins.

* * *

**The last one is what my author's not is referring to. Note, the song is actually the song 'The BarrelRoll song' is based off of. You'll probably recognize it from that. :P**


	48. 236 through 240

**Hey peeps! Went sledding today :D My first semester is over and my #1 college choice isn't accepting me until I send in my senior semester grades ;_; the good thing is that I've actually done really good this semester with all A's and B's….except for AP Music Theory. I've tried my hardest and my quarter 1 grade was a D+ and quarter 2 was a C-. If I did well on my exam and bump up the semester grade to a C-, I'll be set! :D Hopefully…**

**So…yeah…I was listening to Disney songs when writing this chapter…heheheheh…**

* * *

**236. Go Hunting**

Now, when England first accepted America's offer to go hunting, he merely thought they were going to Maine or Minnesota to go deer hunting. That he could handle.

Then they boarded the plane for Louisiana.

That was the beginning of England's very first gator hunting trip.

"Hey Iggy! Look at all of the gators! HEY Y'ALL! I'M GONNA CATCH ONE OF YOU!"

"America! You're tipping the boat!"

"Hey! That one looks like it's over 10 feet long!"

"DON'T TIP THE BOAT!"

It was very eventful indeed.

**237. Walk in on something you did not want to see**

It happened when the G8 was being held in Germany and the host nation was taking a while to get ready so the group decided to drop by and Prussia let them in. What they were met with when they opened the door to his bedroom scared/amused them all.

Germany singing 'Part of Your World' while dancing to it with his eyes closed and iPod headphones in so he never knew they were watching.

Thank god Japan had a camera and they dashed downstairs right before it ended or they would have been killed. Still to this day however, none of them can look Germany in the face without giggling or sneaking in a subtle hint about the classic Disney song. He never caught on.

**238. Borrow a friend's friend**

Now, it was common knowledge that England could 'see' his magical friends and talked to them without a care of who saw him.

What was not common knowledge was the fact that Alfred could see them from time to time as well depending on his people. One such example was after 'Peter Pan' was released into theatres, he could see Tink and Hook hanging around Arthur but not the others.

He decided to use this to his advantage, leaving Arthur baffled as to why Alfred was floating and flying around near the ceiling of his parlor.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Hey Arthur! Look! I really am the hero! I CAN FLY~"

**239. Find creative ways of doing things**

Germany had kicked out Italy more times that he could keep track of, so Italy had to get creative in how he was going to both sneak into the house and find a place to sleep without getting caught. In all honesty, it turned into more of a challenging game than just trying to sleep.

So far he'd been caught in a dresser, on top of the fridge, the pantry, in the trunk of Germany's car, the dog house that connected to the house, underneath Germany's bed, Prussia's room, the fridge, inside the grandfather clock, etc.

It was time for round 1,987,683,234!

**240. Fall into a stereotype**

There was many things that Austria could get away with while Hungary was his maid however, there were lines crossed.

"Hungary, make me a sammich."

"…"

He ended up with a black eye and found himself making **_her_** a sandwich.


	49. 241 through 245

**Hey dudes! So, I've been really busy lately since I'm pretty much executive producer of a week full of events for my winterlude spirit week that my school's news show is holding (that I'm designing, planning, and carrying out). I'm also back to my musical schedule so I'm hardly at home. XD**

**BTW: 50TH CHAPTER! Since the person never claimed the 1000th reviewer prize, I'll do it for 1100th review. :P**

* * *

**241. Go to a concert**

Japan managed to convince America to go to a concert with him where the crowd was full of men and there were glow sticks everywhere.

"Who's singing at this concert, Kiku?"

"It is a band called Vocaloid, Alfred-san. The main singer is a girl named Hatsune Miku."

Alfred soon found out what made the band so different as soon as the first song started.

"DUDE! THE GIRL APPEARED OUT OF THIN AIR!"

"Hai, she did. Hatsune-san is merely a hologram as well as the other singers. They are computer generated."

"OMFG. THAT'S SO AWESOME!"

**242. Host a Party**

It was rare event, but the legendary party was put on again and it was an event not to be missed. It was formally known as 'The Polar Party' however variations on the title were 'holy shit, what happened last night?', 'I didn't know someone could get that drunk', and 'I wonder how long it will take the hole in the roof to be fixed and for their leg and neck to be out of those casts'.

Therefore, it had to be the one and only: Canadian Party.

The once in a decade party where everyone knew Canada and the parties were wild. Completely and utterly wild. Where beer flowed in waterfalls from at least twenty kegs and joy ran through a building that otherwise was considered as a ghost hall by human citizens of the northern town.

This hall was only used for this legendary party and the structural damage was proof of this. This year happened to be slightly more destructive from the theme of Red Solo Cups and Duct tape clothing. The fact that at least ten nations ended up stuck to each other for at least a month afterwards showed the ingeniousness of this idea.

Matthew, who went back to being invisible after the glorious event, merely smiles and grins as he collects and sorts the evidence of the event on his computer while everyone else nurses their hangovers and trades stories.

"Holy shit…nobody let me bring an elephant to the party again."

"Only if you remind me not to wear a duct tape toga that unravels itself while going commando."

"Deal."

**243. Be an animal**

It was another one of England's messed up spells that turned Italy and America into puppies however it was only set to last a week.

The two nations affected however didn't mind that much. They were too distracted by the new smells, sights, and chasing their own tails to care though Germany and Romano were certainly pissed…

"YOU SCONE-BASTARD! TURN MY IDIOT BROTHER BACK INTO A PERSON AGAIN!"

"Woof~ Ve~Woof~"

**244. Find the origins of an event**

Streaking is a well-known event that has happened at probably every kind of event ever held in the history of time, but have you ever wondered where it started from?

Two words.

…

…

…

Francis Bonnefoy.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Nothing like a little bit of surprise love to spread around, non?"

**245. Protect your land**

Ever since WWII when the Axis and Allies would get stuck on her island and basically act like children play fighting, Seychelles ended up protecting her borders by having a swordfish fence built…just in case.

* * *

**Yeah…don't know where 244 came from…I just think that may be what happened…**


	50. 246 through 250

**Hey guys….eheheheh…I've been gone for a while, haven't I? Well, you see problems arose in my real life which demanded more time from me than what a day it gave me and I was under unnatural amounts of stress. I found time tonight to update (technically morning since it's now 12:03 am on the day of the 25th of February) and at least try and wrap this fic up quicker. I want this done by my graduation so I only have until the very beginning of June! Meanwhile, I got into the fancy screenwriting competition again this year. :D The first workshop is tomorrow morning so I have to finish this up so I can get some rest. Thanks for being so patient everyone!**

* * *

**246. Challenge yourself with the real version of an online craze**

Canada had completely had it after two weeks of America's "where's the damn fucking airport" binge. Therefore, he 'borrowed' his brother, blindfolded him as well as covered his ears so he couldn't hear anything, and left for an airport so he could just parachute him out of the plane and let him find his own way back.

America was stunned when he found the note taped to his chest when he finally woke up from his drug induced sleep when he was on the side of a road with a motorcycle and helmet next to a random field with sheep grazing.

_Hope you can find the damn airport now~_

_Canada_

**247. Sport a new look**

It was the long awaited time in about a century that had the meeting all abuzz. They had been waiting for it with cameras, thankful for the invention created in the past century, for when the one they awaited would arrive in all of his embarrassed glory.

Yes, China finally had his century haircut.

"AIYAH! TOO MUCH FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY! SAVE ME KITTY!"

**248. Acquire a new pet**

The other nations didn't hear from England for months after he bought a horse, a normal one mind you, and began to train her and go out for days at a time just riding around wherever he felt like.

"RIDE ON BETSY!"

**249. Have fun in the snow**

Leaving Italy in the snow could be just as good as it was bad.

Bad news: he ended up sick for a week.

Good news: he created a life-size version of a castle out of snow and ice.

**250. Pass the time in car rides**

There was now a well-established game that the nations played whenever there were at least 2 of them in the car.

Whenever someone spotted a car with only one headlight, they called out "PIDIDDLE!" ("peh-diddle") and hit the ceiling of the car. From there, the last person in the car to do this had to strip.

It soon became one of France's favorite games.

"Pididdle~ Now strip for big brother France~"

* * *

**246 is inspired by me playing this damn game right now. _ I'm about 4 or so miles from Edinburg and have been playing this for over an hour and a half…**

**250 is a game my friends and I play. I usually am the first one to call it since I drive them. :D**


	51. 251 through 255

**So I got the urge to try and update at least three of my fics. Well, this is one down. XD**

* * *

**251. Have a Dream**

England couldn't help but be in a daze after he woke up with a pounding headache only to find him in a blue dress and white apron on the front like Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

"Ugh, I had the strangest dream."

"You're telling me! These rabbit ears that grew on me after we fell down that hole are itchy and annoying!"

"…" THUD

"Hey, England are you okay?"

America ended up having to drag England back to his house so he would become sober enough to get rid of all of the Wonderland spells he cast while incredibly drunk the night before.

**252. Confuse the world**

"So, Greenland is all icy…"

"Yes."

"And Iceland is all green, and volcano-y and stuff…"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell are you called Iceland?"

"I like ice cream…"

"…"

**253. Find something**

The world nearly ended when one day, a large windstorm came through the day of a convention and blew Russia's scarf away through the air to who-knows-where. He forced every nation present to look for it and the search lasted at least 5 hours before it was found and the meeting was abandoned due to exhaustion from running and fear.

"That was fun, da?"

"_UGH_."

**254. Participate in a contest**

In an odd twist of fate, Germany found himself blackmailed into representing his country (aka himself) at the Eurovision competition. And the song was picked by the person who decided to blackmail him.

"Ja, mein name is Ludwig Beilschmit and I will be singing 'It's a Small World After All' from the Disney theme parks…"

"_Kesesesesese~ best blackmail ever_~"

**255. Recreate a movie scene**

America ended up dragging Canada through the wilderness between their two lands singing 'Colors of the Wind' while wearing nothing but a leather loincloth.

"You know, it was much easier to accept you were my brother when you only did moderately stupid things…"

_"PAINT WITH ALL THE COLORS OF THE WIND!~~~~~~~_"

* * *

**Yeah, I'm on a Disney binge. So sue me. Wait- please don't. :P**


	52. 256 through 260

**Hey everyone! Sorry: I haven't been able to update lately (I'll explain in the next chapter which I'll put up tomorrow) but I'm here to try and get this up (in five minutes)**

* * *

**256. Go on vacation**

After disappearing off the face of the earth for 2 months, America suddenly reappeared with no acknowledgement of his absence.

"Where the bloody hell were you?"

"Around."

**257. Try to defeat evil**

After working for 4 months straight on his personal manga series with complete plots and writing, he went into writer's shock, refusing to even do paperwork for the simplest things.

"Too…much…writing…"

**258. Travel**

Italy decided to go to the other side of his country, hoping to find some better weather…only to find that it was completely rainy and miserable and cold while his normal side was the warmest it had been in months and sunny. As soon as he got back home, the weather was completely opposite and the normally cheerful nation was rightfully pissed off.

"This is why I don't like to travel like this!"_ –ragequit-_

**259. Enjoy time with friends**

The Awesome Trio decided to spend as much time together doing as much random crap as they could due to impending circumstances coming up soon that wouldn't allow them to get together for awhile. Therefore, the reign of Awesomeness caused chaos, randomness, and amazing-ness in the weeks following.

"DIVE DIVE DIVE!"

"LOOK OUT FOR THE KILLER OCTOPUS!"

"DUDES! THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!"

**260. Re-enact a movie scene**

It wasn't really meant to happen, but as Lilli was stranded on a mountain in a storm after picking some flowers, Vash appeared in the sky in a giant helicopter.

"GET IN 'ZE CHOPPER!"

* * *

**The first four are what sums up what's happened in the past 2 months. The 5th is the random one, and also, I'm thinking about hosting a panel at next year's Anime Milwaukee. Anyone willing to come?**


	53. 261 through 265

**So, I'm writing this while I'm in English class (college prep language and composition) because I've finished my homework for the next two weeks. _ seriously, reading a book and answering questions? Why do they take a month and a half to give us? Anyways, this is day 4 of doing nothing since my B Days (I have 2 school schedules that alternate every other day) are basically my 'I don't give a fuck' days/fun days. I have orchestra (fun), creative writing (fun/slack off), cp lang and comp (done so IDGAF), and free block (in which I'm able to leave early and drive home).**

**Anyways, in the past 2 months, I went to Disneyland as well as got accepted to my college of choice (YAY!~) and now I'm only 19 days away from the end of high school! :D So, therefore, I must write because I have nothing else to do (since a lot of sites are blocked on my school's network :( )**

* * *

**261. Create random words**

"America, will you focus on the meeting?"

"Nah, Germany-Dude~ YOLO"

"Yo-lo?"

"Yeah, it's something my peeps came up with! Plus, IDGAF about this meeting soooo…."

"Vhat?"

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck.~"

America was later found unconscious about 5 hours later, tied to a chair with his paperwork stapled to his clothing. Germany was suspiciously happy for the rest of the day, even letting loose a smile now and again.

**262. YOLO it up**

The G8 meeting scheduled in Chicago for May ended up disbanding after the nations finally had enough of talking and went to go see the Blue Man Group in concert instead, leaving the entire transportation of the city shut down and police everywhere, looking for them.

"Screw meetings. This is way better~"

"I must agree with you, even though we are disrespecting the men that our bosses have sent for us."

"Eh, we'll be fine."

**263. Become a superhero**

They never believed him back in WW2 when he stated that a superhero would be able to solve all of their problems, but when his scientists developed top secret radiation they needed a test subject and Alfred volunteered to try it out. What resulted was even a greater amount of strength, a fitter shape, the ability to see without his glasses, and the scientists gave him a shield that could withstand everything.

He soon became the legendary Captain America, not even telling his fellow nations. Texas was a pair of fake glasses, there for appearance, while he hid his superhero figure underneath layers of clothing and a bomber jacket.

**264. Shout randomly at different times and places**

"I AGREE WITH WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT IN YOUR PRESENTATION. CAN YOU ELABORATE FURTHER?"

"…why are you yelling, comrade?"

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT."

**265. Completely fool people**

People always thought Italy was a ditz, but they never really noticed what he did when he wasn't around the other nations…

"Ve~ And that's the thesis to the book on modern philosophy compared to the teachings of the seventeenth century. Any questions?"

"Professor Vargas, can you explain about the influence of culture on architecture of their time?"

"Sure, now…"

* * *

**Yeah, I saw the Avengers. It was kick ass and I will totally recommend it to ANYBODY. And make sure to sit through the entire credits. They have 2 extra scenes. Now I have to look like I'm working…**


	54. 266 through 270

**Hey dudes. ;) I'm in creative writing class right now, so technically, I'm doing what I'm supposed to. (Note, this was finished EXTREMELY after school ended for the day due to...memebase...heheheh...)**

* * *

**266. Don't get caught**

England had a horrible habit he couldn't break.

Procrastination.

Even in his office, it was his biggest enemy, slipping off onto Facebook or a random game and becoming paranoid, mastering the quick flip: switching his screen back to work whenever anyone was in eyeshot of his screen. He despised this trait; however he never changed it and always denied it, because gentlemen do not procrastinate.

"Bloody hell…"

**267. Assign Roles**

"Alright dudes! I assembled, heheh, this meeting to discuss something very important!"

"What is it? I am supposed to meet my…lady friend in a half hour. We are going to have some fun~ ohonhonhonhon~"

"Quiet down Frenchie. Now America, what did you call us here for?"

"Da; I have better things to get done than listen to fat capitalists."

"…We are going to form our own Avengers group! I'm totally gonna be Captain America! Heheh~"

"Seriously? THAT'S what you called us here for? I have better things to do than this!"

They couldn't find England after that since America held this special 'meeting' in a laboratory somewhere in his country and they got lost.

**268. Spice up your trio**

The latest REAL world conference convened with England still missing and three people absent…until the middle of the meeting.

"Mother of god…"

The Bad Touch Trio dressed up as the Powerpuff girls; France as Blossom, Spain as Bubbles, and Prussia as Buttercup.

"Fashionable, oui?"

**269. Make plans**

"Herro America. I got some new video games for us to play. Are you free?"

"Of course I'm free…_.I'm American_."

**270. Travel by unconventional means**

The Asian countries decided to go on vacation so they boarded the plane and it took off without a hitch until they couldn't find where Hong Kong was.

"Have you seen him?"

"No! He boarded the plane though, aru…"

Then they looked out the window.

"IS HE PLAYING HIS DS ON THE WING OF THE PLANE?"

"Hai."

* * *

**Yeah. This is starting to get more difficult. XD Trying not to repeat stuff is hard when you can't remember 97% of what you wrote before…**


	55. 271 through 275

**So, yes, I have been on hiatus. (And how the hell did this site get upgraded when I was gone. Seriously? Story art? Anyone willing to do some fan art for this that I can put up for the story? I'll write you a one shot now that I have time to write now) Sorry for not informing you all, but I'm not giving up on you guys! Since the last time I posted, I graduated from my high school and today (as of June 10th depending on your position on this earth) is my 18th birthday. :D HURRAH! So as a birthday present, I'm giving you guys an update because I've felt really guilty lately. So, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

**271. Learn popular song lyrics**

Ever since Russia heard of the newest popular American song, he began to make a game of it.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, I'd jump out plane, da, for vodka maybe?"

Then again, America wasn't about to be outdone.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, I am the hero, for my pal Iggy! :D"

But of course, this was happening during a world meeting so others wanted in on the fun.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, check my 5 meters, they're awesome baby! KESESESE~"

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, you all are gits, aren't I right fairy?"

"Ve, I just met you, and this is crazy, come eat some pasta, or pizza maybe?"

"Hey I am talking, and this might be crazy, SO SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND FOCUS ON THE MEETING."

"…so adjourn maybe?"

**272. Let your temper get the best of you**

There were always rare moments when a nation would get SO angry that their wrath would move mountains. Literally. It would cause an earthquake and surprisingly, it was in the least angry nations that they knew: America, Italy, and Japan. The nations asked America about it one time…

"Well, I usually have my geysers to blow off some steam, literally. It's how I de-stress. Now check this, there are times about every 50 to a hundred years where I just can't de-stress and I just…well…blow up! Yeah, not good for my people, but it has to be released sometime!"

**273. Get caught up in paparazzi**

The nations got off topic again, this time on each of their local celebrities , and Germany let it slide.

"Well, they have to let it out sometime; it's their people focusing on that instead of the actual issues. This, well, is a good thing for us since we don't have the answers yet."

**274. Start planning**

T-minus one month until America's birthday. Fireworks are already sold out across the nations, being delivered to one young buyer who plans on using them on the Fourth of July. As per last year, astronauts were suggested to look over North America to watch the show from space.

**275. Train as a Spy**

Unbeknowest to Russia, a platinum blond woman named Natalia, who could pretty much survive anything the Russian government threw at her (literally) began training as an elite spy.

Check back in later for further progress.

(It'll be amusing as hell. I promise.)

* * *

**So, I struggle to not write EVERYTHING about America. But, hey, I'm American so it's bound to happen. I do include more of the main characters though! XD G'night everybody! It's 2:05 am and I have to go to a birthday brunch in the morning so I gotta go to sleep. :D See ya!**


	56. 276 through 280

**Hey everyone! So, I am actually at college right now as part as a summer program that is preparing me for my freshman year in the fall! So, I will try my best to update! :)**

* * *

**276. Celebrate America**

America was on his way home from seeing fireworks on the third of July and it was about 1 am on his birthday. He was getting a bit hungry so he stopped at a McDonalds and was surprised to find that the drive thru was completely full and so was the inside of the building.

"I guess my citizens really are celebrating my birthday after all!"

**277. Get Ready for Chaos**

It was bad enough that there was an increasing amount of world meetings due to the economies of the world, but with all of the planning and meetings for the Olympics, England was at his wit's end.

"If you click that pen one more time, I am going to slice your hand off and feed it to my cat."

**278. Get stuck**

It was the 'oh-so-brilliant' plan of the awesome trio to all jump in the elevator at the same time…and get stuck…for seven hours…in a building with no air conditioning or cell reception…

"Goddammit! This isn't nearly as cool in the movies!"

"Ja, I know! We don't even have any beer!"

**279. Find old records of previous experiences**

Apparently America created a video blog he never posted the time he started college. He was greatly amused going through them all.

_"So, the first most important lesson is that you should never take air conditioning for granted."_

**280. See a new movie**

After the UK siblings got together, they happily watched Brave.

"Bloody hell! You say my cooking is bad? It turned the queen into a bear!"

"Yours does too in a certain kind of way…"

* * *

Yes, I've been slacking off. :P Oh yes, 276, 278, and 279 are true. I just didn't start a blog though it'd be cool to start one…

(without this note in parenthesis and the edits, the word count for this chapter would've been 333. ;P Unintentionally of course~)


	57. 281 through 285

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry, I was in a college summer program throughout July and I was swamped.**

**However, I have great news! I got official confirmation that I'm going to be hosting a panel called 'The Dos and Don'ts of Fan Fiction' at that is being held in Madison from September 7-9th. My panel is on Sunday at 1 pm however you should come for the entire weekend! The voice of Brock and James from Pokémon, Eric Stuart, will be there as well as Jerry Jewell (plays Russia and many more characters), and Caitlin Glass (Winry from FMA as well as Haruhi from Ouran and much more)! So come on up to Wisconsin for this fun time! :D Just look up on Google and go to their website for prices on registration and much more!**

**Now that I'm done advertising, here's the next set!**

* * *

**281. Be in awe**

England himself hadn't been made aware of just what exactly would be in the opening ceremonies of the Olympics. That's why he nearly had a heart attack when The Queen jumped out of the helicopter with Mr. Bond…until he realized it was a stunt double.

If she were a tad bit younger, he would have sworn that she might actually do it.

Either way, he was giddy with excitement.

**282. Watch an epic battle of good and evil**

Even America was excited and amazed at the battle of the storybook characters. What surprised him the most is that England got as excited and giddy as he did when he played video games.

"GO MARY POPPINS! BEAT THAT BLOODY BASTARD!"

"You do know that you're telling a flying babysitter to beat up a hundred foot tall dark wizard…"

"USE THAT UMBRELLA TO BEAT HIM UP!"

**283. Compete**

It was a battle of epic proportions and it wasn't even fought by the two of them. It was more of a bragging battle than anything.

"Ha! I have more medals than you, aru!"

"Well dude, you're only one ahead. My athletes will come through for the good ole' US of A!"

"Why exactly is it these two duking it out when it's my Olympics?"

**284. Discover a health threat**

After discovering a super volcano near Pompeii, Feliciano and Antonio decided to enroll Romano in some anger management courses to avoid a future explosion.

Needless to say, it didn't work very well so they began to use other methods such as positive and negative reinforcement strategies focusing on tomatoes.

**285. Declare WW IV**

It happened in the kitchen of the UN building in New York when there was a longer break than usual. A group of nations had decided to bake some cakes (Hungary, Ukraine, Poland, Lichtenstein, Taiwan, China, Japan, Italy, and Germany to everyone's surprise. He merely stared blankly at them) and Prussia and Denmark appeared.

The dozens of frosting cans were just too tempting to resist.

The baking nations had discovered that the frosting had disappeared and within mere seconds after that discovery, they were bombarded by the frosting bandits who smeared frosting everywhere on them and then left, cackling, to cover the entire world.

It was all fun and games until the retaliation occurred and the whipped cream and chocolate syrup raids began.

* * *

**The frosting war actually happened at my college. Only the frosting part though. XD**

_**I would also like to take a little bit of time to express my condolences to the victims of the Sikh shooting from Sunday. I live in the city over from Oak Creek (still not telling you where) so this is close to home. My friend and her family would volunteer at that temple and they have friends there who were fortunately not injured. Either way, it's a horrible thing that happened and we can only hope that understanding, acceptance, and knowledge of other cultures can help prevent things like this from happening in the future. Thanks.**_


	58. 286 through 290

**When I get bored while being away from my computer, I type up a chapter on my phone and email it to myself, just like this one. Enjoy.**

* * *

**286. Decide upon a social song**

France picked 'Mambo #5' for obvious reasons.

The others agreed for obvious reasons.

**287. Find your inner element**

It had started out as a simple marathon of 'Avatar the Last Airbender' among nations. It turned into a large debate about which Nation would be which element.  
The final list (after at least a week and a formal debate at a world meeting) was as followed.

Alfred: Air  
Arthur: Earth  
Francis: Water  
Gilbert: Fire  
Ludwig: Earth  
Romano: Fire  
Antonio: Water  
Feliciano: Air  
Hungary: Water  
Kiku: Air

There were many more elements declared but the amount of nations was astoundingly long.

**288. Move**

It wasn't as if Austria wanted to move, but after Prussia's latest prank involving silly string and a lighter, he was displaced while his entire mansion had to go under a complete repair and renovation and would take at least 2 years.

**289. Discover a secret**

This particular secret was discovered when Prussia was actually at hone when Feliciano was sneaking in so he could sleep up in Germany's room.

"Italy!? What're you doing here little dude?"

"Going to sleep. I can't sleep without Germany~"

"Well, let the Awesome-Me walk you up...here we are! Now let's get you nice and cozy with West...is that a bunny stuffed animal that West is cuddling?!"

"Si. That's Mr. Snuzzles. Germany saud I couldn't tell anyone about him, especially you, ve~"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! WAIT TILL FRANCY FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS! HE WON'T BE AFRAID OF WEST AFTER THIS!"

**290. Learn about music**

When Feliciano was still a maid in Austria's house, Austria and Hungary attempted to teach 'her' about music.  
Through singing 'Do-Re-Mi', that 'The Sound of Music' eventually added into their movie, by way of music spectacular thqt involved many nations showing up and contributing to make it that much more memorable.  
Felicano overall still favored painting and cooking after all if the effort much to Austria's dismay. Hungary comforted him for the next week.

"How could she still not like music that much!? That was choreographed and everything!"

* * *

**Also, I'm working on a list of things to talk about at my panel. It's called 'The Dos and Don'ts of Fan Fiction'. What do you think I should put in it? Post a suggestion in your review! :D**

**Can you tell I'm trying to branch out with characters mentioned in this story? XD**


	59. 291 through 295

**Thanks for all of the suggestions guys! I'm going to be using all of them in my panel! Remember, it's at in Madison, Wisconsin on Sunday September 9th!**

* * *

**291. Go Jousting**

It didn't take too much alcohol to convince England and France to go jousting. It wasn't regular jousting…but car jousting. With America driving for Arthur who was hanging outside the passenger's side of the car and Spain driving for France, it was inevitable that at least one person would end up in the hospital.

France lost.

He ended up with a broken arm, a cracked skull, and bruised upper body.

His pride was the most damaged though.

**292. Dabble in magic**

It wasn't as if America didn't believe in magic. It's just that he didn't believe in England's magic. Something that only a rare few learnt about, America was actually quite skilled in the art of voo-doo and 'southern sorcery' as he called it. It was wise not to piss him off in a way that he could curse the hell into you. Literally.

"….is France moving on his own?"

"I dunno Iggy~ Wanna see this doll I found? It sorta looks like him!"

"Hmm… eerie likeness…"

"Want to stick it with some pins? I know you want to!~"

"Eh, why not."

"OWWWWWWWWWW! _CE QUI SE PASSE?!_"

**293. Disprove Stereotypes**

Australia had just about enough of the stereotypes placed upon him and was set out to prove them wrong.

It didn't end up going well, and only heightened the stereotypes especially with his day job being a crocodile wrangler. In the end, he dropped his annoyance in favor of getting back at them in a different way.

"I hope those bloody chooks enjoy their new friends I found at work today. Heheheh."

**294. Join a band**

America was really bored over the summer so he and his superior drumming skills, that he originally learned in the Revolutionary War, and joined the Blue Man Group. Even with all of blue paint, the bald cap, and such, you could still tell it was him due to the cowlick that still appeared.

On a positive note, he was welcomed back to join in whenever he wanted to.

**295. Celebrate National Smores Day**

Well, they all ate smores. Nothing really else happened.

At least until the giant mutant marshmallow monster attacked, but we'll get into that when it's National Mutant Foods Day.

* * *

**Here's the translation from the French Phrase! (I used Google Translate) :D Only about 7 chapters left! Plus, I'm only about 100 reviews from beating my most popular fic, 333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of HQ. Let's beat the record! :D**

**CE QUI SE PASSE - WHAT IS GOING ON?!**


	60. 296 through 300

**Here's another set!**

* * *

**296. Volunteer**

The nations were surprised that England was kissing from the Nation-Only booth at the closing ceremonies for the Olympics. He was there; however he had graciously volunteered to be one of the drivers for the Spice Girls portion of the show.

He had a weakness for the Spice Girls.

**297. Give in to an injury**

Long ago, Hungary had injured her knees and every now and again, the pain would flair up, causing it to be incredibly painful when she was standing or walking around. When it got extremely bad, she would take a day off and call Prussia or Austria to be her servant for the day, using blackmail she had acquired specifically for that purpose.  
"Don't forget I like my hot chocolate extra chocolate-y!"  
"...Fine"  
"Fine?"  
"_/sigh/_ Yes Mistress Hungary..."

**298. Create a saying for good luck**

They were getting bored with good luck so one nation decided to switch it up and said something completely odd instead and it sorta stuck. They can't really remember who created it or why they decided to go with it, but they kept saying it anyway.  
"Toss a salad, kick a llama!"  
"You too!"

**299. Get a sign and hang it up**

When France went to the Unites States to sightsee (the actually landmass of a country, not the representation), he found an amusing sign that he ended up buying for his home.  
"What does that say...'Parking for French Only, All others will be towed'... What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"It means that you no good pig-dog English types need to vacate my premises!"  
"What!?"  
"Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries!"  
"Bloody hell..."

**300. Create an all-around response**

Whenever America would end up in situations when other nations or people would question him about something and he didn't have an answer, he had a backup response. Such as when he had dragged England on a spontaneous road trip and they got lost and ended up parked on the side of the road with no cell reception or wifi.  
"America, where the hell are we?"  
"...THIS...IS...SPARTA!"  
He would then proceed to kick over a random object, in this case it was a cooler that England had thoughtfully brought with them, and ran off leaving the other person extremely confused.

* * *

**297 is true for the fact that my knees like to give up on me once in a while ;_; I don't get a servant though, I just go to bed early or take a nap. 298 is my high school theatre group's way of saying good luck to each other. We have no idea how it came about, but it's just something we embraced. :)**

**Also, if you get 299, then you get a free hug.**

**And yes, 300 was planned to be that specific way. :P**


	61. 301 through 305

**So, I've recently been more active on the Twitter-sphere in the past month or so and I just have to say that I've become disappointed in America's youth. Highly disappointed, offended, and wondering if people can actually be that stupid.**

**Anyways, I officially move into my dorm for the year on Wednesday! (although most of m stuff is now in my dorm room due to early move in. I start living in my room on Wednesday and I get my key~) :D I got my PS2, DS, Wii, Blu-Ray player, and gorilla suit. Oh, and Oreos. :D I believe I am ready for college~**

* * *

**301. Build a house**

It was a project that America and Sweden had decided to do on a whim since they both had a week off. They decided to make a vacation home for nations who had some extra time on their hands that would be in the wilderness of the Rockies in the United States.

Not only was the home fully built and furnished within the week, it held its first party that managed to fit all of the nations in (it was that big) and had its first repairs as well. It was decided that repairs would be necessary at least once a year, possibly twice depending on who stayed there. The masses of people were made aware as to where all of the extra keys were so they could drop by whenever.

America and Sweden were just happy they could get it done during their week off.

**302. Build a Hotel**

Not only was Sweden busy with building The Nation House, named by Germany, he also was busy helping one of his more well-known companies, IKEA, with starting a new business venture. The new hotels ran by IKEA would hopefully make Sweden proud.

Just like ABBA did on the international stage.

**303. Gather for a monthly meeting**

If there was ever a time that England was never available would be the second Tuesday of every month. No matter what was going on, he always disappeared leaving his brother Scotland in charge who wouldn't reveal where the blond had disappeared to despite the mischievous smile on his face while his eyes would flick upwards.

However, people would claim that on every Tuesday of the second week of the month, there were joyous dancing and singing on and around the rooftops of the city of London where hundreds of chimney-sweeps would gather. For witnesses, they would merely chuckle while older residents would merely give a wistful grin while uttering "Step in Time."

It was one of London and England's best kept secrets. No matter how much his former colonies tried to figure it out.

**304. Sneak back into school**

America was determined to get back to his friends he had met in the college classes he had been enrolled in earlier on in the year before some of the more stern nations had dragged him out due to the number of meetings he had missed.

This time, he was more careful to sneak back in without his fellow nations knowing. And that meant NOT telling his younger brother where he was going.

America managed to get through the rest of the first semester and the second semester without anyone knowing he was living in a dorm and taking classes then sneaking back to his normal home so England or Canada could meet him to fly to wherever the latest meeting was.

It worked for the rest of his undergraduate college career as well as when he started and completed his masters.

The others were none the wiser.

"And the others didn't believe I could keep my mouth shut about something…"

**305. Worry about the world's youth**

It all started when the nations got Twitter accounts at America and Japan's prompting. Then America truly saw how dense some of his younger citizens were.

_'If you're British, please learn how to speak the American Language properly and stop talking with an annoying accent.'_

_'They just said the Olympics started 3000 years ago. FAIL, it's 2012, so that's impossible…'_

_'While you worship fake Gods that don't exist (where's the proof?) I worship Justin Bieber, a God whose existanse is proven.'_

_'The Titanic was only a movie guys, not real. Cool your tits.'_

They found America face-down on his keyboard wondering when it all went wrong.

"This is exactly why the others think I'm ignorant and a moron. This exact reason!"

* * *

**Sadly, the tweets were all direct quotes. :( Actually, the first three were from the same person. (The third one is for the Justin Bieber portion of the worshiping. If you don't believe in a higher being, this isn't going after you, despite the tweeter's original intentions…).**

**301 is due to me watching DIY with my parents all night. 302 is true: IKEA is going to start making hotels. XD**


	62. 306 through 310

**Well hey everybody! How y'all all doing? I've spent… 3 weeks here at college and I have to say that…it's interesting to say the least. I've won baseball tickets (twice), met our floor wing's mascot (Herman, the vulture. He's real and made out of rubber XD), and much much more.**

**Oh and I managed to get a radio show on my college's station! :D It's broadcasted live on the internet so you guys can listen to it if you want~ It's going to be Saturdays from 3:30 to 5 pm central time. If you really want to listen, pm me and I'll provide you with a link!**

**Sadly, I ran into some personal problems and was unable to make it to . :( I will, however, make it a point to make it to Anime Milwaukee. Sorry guys!**

**Anyways, let's get on with the list!**

* * *

**306. Update your life a little**

France's old radio show finally got an upgrade so he could compete with the best radio shows out there.

That doesn't mean that people listened to his radio show other than the handful of nations who happened to know about it, but he COULD if he himself was able.

**307. Celebrate the return of Fall**

This included America being on self-imposed house arrest due to the NFL regular season starting up again.

"Wait…why are the commentators speaking in Spanish when every single other thing including the FOX NFL robot dude is in English?"

**308. Look for your lost pet**

England had been on a holiday in Essex when his animal guardian (he had two, including Flying Mint Bunny) Aslan disappeared when going for a walk. He denied anything when he was interviewed in Essex by a news reporter covering a lion sighting.

"Ummm…there is absolutely no way a lion could be here. If there was one here, he would be visiting from Narnia or something…"

Aslan and England were reunited a week later with a scrapbook of Aslan's adventures in the English countryside.

**309. Uncover the world's most deadly weapon**

It happened when England, America, and Germany were strolling the British countryside. (How that happened, I don't know)

It was an hour or two into their walk that they happened upon a stone that had a hole in front of it. Britain immediately went pale.

"Hey Iggy, what's that?"

"My god; the most unspeakable killer is on the loose again."

Germany's face went pale as well. "You don't mean…"

"The funniest joke in the world…"

In the distance they could hear hysterical laughter before it turned silent.

"Mother of god…we are all doomed if we even see two words of that lethal bugger!"

"What's the big deal about a joke dudes?"

"America, you don't understand: this was the most lethal weapon of all of World War II! We even banned the mention of it in all of the history books to avoid it coming about again like it has now!"

"Ja. That joke was how nearly a third of my army was wiped out as well as many scientists who tried to uncover the hidden lethality to it."

"Well I have a solution: RUN AWAY!"

And so they did.

**310. Fly**

Before airplanes, most people who wanted to fly (there weren't that many) attempted to jump off of tall objects. Most notably, a Prussian man jumped off a cliff with his pet bird while wearing some sort of mechanical wings. He didn't fly, but he laughed the entire way down before ending up with two broken legs, a concussion, and a very pissed off little brother.

* * *

**Props to people who know where 309 is from. Also, I'd like to make my own little moment of silence for the 11th anniversary of 9/11.**

**RIP**


	63. 311 through 315

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry for all of the delays with updating. I'm still trying to manage my schedule along with homework so…here is a new update for you guys!**

* * *

**311. Deal with an irrational fear**

Germany never really quite knew how exactly he gained one particular fear. The thing had always made him uneasy despite Italy always saying how cuddly and nice it was but he knew that in those pure black eyes there was something evil lurking and plotting.

Hence, why he never would go anywhere near or watch anything related to Barney the Dinosaur.

**312. Reveal a personal secret**

When it was revealed that Sweden was singing in a concert, a lot of nations were interested in the fact the normally quiet and reserved man was actually singing and a good number of nations decided to go.

No one, not even Finland, expected to hear Sweden singing in perfect Italian opera.

It brought many to tears…even Austria.

**313. Defy the laws of the universe**

It was an ordinary morning in Italy's house. He had actually stayed at his house to sleep (amazingly) and things were going well until he reached the bathroom.

"GAAAAAAAAH! GERMANY! WHAT IS THIS ON MY FACE?!"

Italy…had stubble.

**314. Mess up with Magic…again**

England had been comparing magical being spells with Norway when he accidentally cast one and didn't know who it affected.

At least until France called saying that Seychelles now had fins instead of feet along with gills.

It was then that England remembered that was the spell he used when he fell overboard his ship during his pirating days since he couldn't swim and he could lure sailors closer to 'Alice the Mermaid' so he could take over their ship and change back to continue his reign over the seas.

**315. Sneak back into College**

It had turned into a game for America who made it a point to be enrolled in nearly every university in his borders for at least a semester undetected.

* * *

**I just realized this week how much sleep I get on average per night… 4-6 hours…**

**And 314 is now my head-cannon...**


	64. 316 through 320

**Soooooo, I might've been a little busy these past few weeks and haven't been able to update. Sorry guys! I'll try and shorten down the wait time, but I have Midterms this coming week so….wish me luck! (I have an important paper due as well) but then I'm off for a 5 day weekend~**

**Also, congrats to this fic finally overtaking '333 and More Ways to Get Kicked Out of HQ' in the review count. :D It was a feat, but ultimately done!**

**And here's your new set!**

* * *

**316. Premiere in your Film Debut**

It had taken long hours of hard work (and that was just trying to sneak out of Germany's basement without being confronted about misdeeds that may happen while he was out) but Prussia finally made it onto the silver screen of Bollywood thanks to his best friend, outside the trio: India.

He even showed the world that he actually could dance.

"And they thought I wasn't awesome."

**317. Build a Tunnel**

The invention of the Chunnel was a mighty thing. It also wasn't completely necessary to build it under the English Channel. France was just highly amused when England HAD to take the train because he became twitchy and nervous, always looking up towards the ceiling.

"Angleterre, is that a crack in the ceiling?"

"WHERE?! BLOODY HELL, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

**318. Be exposed**

It happened when someone used Romano's computer to youtube something and accidentally checked the history. What they found was the entire season of 'Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'.

"It's not what it looks like bastard! I was watching because of how stupid it was!"

**319. Be prepared**

Russia knew it was only a matter of time, so he began prepping early.

"Russia, why are you so bundled up and your house is completely stocked with supplies?"

"The snowpoclypse is coming, comrade. General Winter is coming with his army after his weak front last year."

Hence, why all of the northern nations worried when they heard that coming from Russia, and immediately began prepping for their own Winters.

**320. Pull an all nighter**

It's not that America had anything to do specifically, he was just distracted by Sims 3 and the internet until he noticed it was 4:30 am.

"Oops."

* * *

**320 is currently happening right now. Also, let it be known that I am going to Europe this March! :D My first time out of the country and I'm going to England and France! HURRAH!**


	65. 321 through 325

**Hello all! It seems, by the reviews, that I am being wished safe travels and I'm not even leaving for a few months! ;) I have to learn French by then though…**

**Also, people tend to think that I put pairings in here. I don't really put pairings in here except when it's explicitly stated or when it's part of the joke. :P I guess people like to draw their own conclusions I suppose.**

**So, here's more! Only 2 more chapters after this! :O**

* * *

**321. Break past your passive aggressiveness**

All Japan wanted to do was watch television. However, since he was currently in the same hotel as 200 other nations and sitting in the common area, he was pretty much doomed from the start. From noisy nations who were screaming like someone was getting murdered to people constantly trying to start conversations with him, and overall one of the most annoying things was that someone had stolen the batteries out of the remote so if he wanted to actually hear the TV, he had to get up and risk someone stealing his spot on the couch or food to go up to the mounted wall TV and turn up the volume.

Finally, he had enough.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

After the initial shock, the other nations just went back to their previous business leaving a defeated Japan to go sulking to his room.

**322. Prepare for Halloween**

After the initial introduction of Halloween, Poland was all into the idea. He found it to be a wonderful time to test out new outfits and characters.

This year he happened to be dressed as Prince Adam from He-Man.

Not to mention his catch phrase/song got stuck in the heads of everyone due to the amount of times he sang it.

"HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

**323. Deal with mental insecurities**

November 7th was America's favorite day of the year. Especially every 4 years.

"Hey America, how is your presidential race going?"

"PRESIDENT?! ADS. I SEE THEM EVERYWHERE. ECONOMY FLUNKING. REPUBLICRATS. EVERYWHERE. MAKE THEM GO AWAY MOMMY! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!"

It took five hours just to coax him out of the fetal position, three days to get him out of the corner, and a month to get him to shave and go to therapy.

**324. Get better at a particular skill**

Germany tried with all of his might to help Italy control his driving, but nothing seemed to work. Not wanting this….circumstance…to go to waste, Germany signed him up to be a racer in America's NASCAR races.

He was the champion of the season and was barred from competing after that year after Italy won every race.

"Germany! Thanks for promising me pasta after every race I win~"

"….no problem…..at least our economies are benefitting from this…."

**325. Learn how to perform magic**

It wasn't the smartest idea for Spain to 'learn' how to saw Romano in half.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! AS SOON AS THE STICHES COME OUT AND I'M OFF OF BED REST, I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!"

"But Lovi~~~"

* * *

**321 was what happened tonight as I began writing it.**


	66. 326 through 330

**So, I've kinda been procrastinating with this due to two reasons.**

**I've been busy as hell (well, by my standards)**

**I reaaalllly don't want to end this.**

**I COULD go over 333, but then it'll never end and sometimes, even the good things overstay their welcome.**

**So, whilst I listen to Christmas music (yes, I'm that addicted to it), I'll post this second-to-last chapter. Oh, and BTW: great news! I've been hired to my first job EVER! :D It's pathetic that I'm in college and this is the first job I've ever had, but it's with student safety on campus and it is one of the highest paying jobs and it's basically walking around campus with a partner and a walkie talkie. So getting paid to exercise. :3 WINNING!**

**Now, onto the new set!**

* * *

**326. Be numb to the world**

America refused to even go on the internet, watch TV, listen to radio, or even leave his house for the last two weeks of the presidential election. Things were just too damn crazy out there.

"Make…it…stop….."

Even the migraine pills weren't even enough to quell the headache due to politics.

**327. Host a fancy party**

The Moustache Bash was a delightful and smashing good time where the nations had moustaches like masquerade masks, on sticks that they could hold up to their face as they pleased, moustache cookies, and puppy chow.

"Why hello dear fellow! Pleasant day, isn't it?"

"Quite so; but I moustache you a question eventually, but I'll shave it for later!"

"Ohohohoho! That was quite punny there!"

"Ohohohoho!"

"Ohohohoho!"

Monocles and top hats were provided as well.

**328. Get a new pet**

It seemed that Prussia loved all types of birds.

"Bruder, is that a vulture on your shoulder?"

"Ja~ His name is Herr Herman! Isn't he awesome! Gilbird and Herman are hitting it off awesomely!"

"…."

**329. Travel in an awesome manner**

Canada don't need no cars. Fuck that shit! Canada don't need that shit! He got green motherfucker! He rides moose to get around and surfs the skies on the backs of Canadian geese! He goes to swim with polar bears and Canada don't give no shit about dying. Polar bears be scared of Canada motherfucker.

Damn straight.

**330. Deal with country issues**

It was an unknown fact to the country's bosses, but even male nations could get something akin to a period. They holed up in their homes whenever new ideas flourished and their people got rid of the old ones or an election happened. If it was drastic enough, they switched genders to make the pain easier.

"Dammit. Now I gotta send Mattie to bra store again. These old ones don't fit anymore…he should get me some ice cream too….."

* * *

**328 is based off of my dorm wing's (8 East FTW!) mascot, Herman the Vulture. He exists. I went to a Mustache Bash this past evening similar to the one listed in 328 except for the top hats and monocles. That would've been awesome. And 329 now has to be one of my favorites out of this entire list. XD It just cracks me up for some reason. Points to anyone who can illustrate it. I'll even feature it as cover art for this story forever!**


	67. 331 through 333

_Well hello all~ long time no see. I gotta thank all of you for being so patient because college has been killing me and my motivation to write slowly and effectively. The 10,000 word finale is way more than I can handle since I've been busy with work every day and everything along with school and such so you're getting a regular chapter. Anyways, this is going to be the last chapter and I have some thank-you's to get through._

_I would like to thank everyone who ever read, added this to their alerts, added it to their favorites, added me to their author's list, etc. There's a whole lot of you so I'm unable to do it individually or I'd have like 30 pages in Word to fill!_

_This story has over 500,000 views, 1126 favorites, 786 alerts, is part of 9 communities, and as far as reviews go, is the most popular fic in the Hetalia fandom on fan fiction dot net so thank you so much everyone! This is my most popular fic ever and I wouldn't have done that without all of you!_

_And now, to finish this bad boy off!_

_Thanks for joining me of this wild ride~_

_-iTorchic_

* * *

**331. Slaughter your Competition**

Brazil was clearly the fan favorite to win the World Cup due to its host status and enthusiastic fans. Hell, even America once Belgium knocked him out was cheering on the South American team.

Well, that was until Germany made his grand appearance and effectively made a bloodbath on the field of Brazil's World Cup dreams.

"But Germany~ Brazil was your friend! You were even helping him out and hanging out before you guys had to play each other!~"

"Ja, Italy. But we both decided to not go easy on each other."

"But 5 goals in the first half hour!"

"Like I said."

It wasn't surprising that Germany ended up winning the entire thing only for Prussia to steal the trophy and begin his merciless bragging that would continue for the next four years.

**332. Go on Vacation**

Britain normally would avoid going over to America's place at all costs due to the fact that if he went over there willingly multiple times, America would get the wrong idea and start dragging him around everywhere much to the older country's chagrin. However, exceptions could be made when there were circumstances such as this.

"You have an entire theme park for Harry Potter."

"Yeah dude! Diagon Alley just opened up like 2 weeks ago and it's so totally awe-"

"Shut up and take me there before I regret deciding to vacation here for a month."

"SWEET!"

**333. Create a Rules and Experience Book**

It took centuries of chaos and most likely centuries more in the future to at least calm down some of the insane antics of the personified countries but it was a near unanimous decision to start piecing together a book of guidelines of things to try or things to avoid at all costs based on true experiences of the countries themselves. It took a little over three years to piece together but it was finally done. The one copy.

Until Italy lost it.

It wasn't until a female human happened upon it and found it hilarious and began to post it on a fiction story website because, I mean, none of this could ever be real!

_Could it?_


	68. New 333 Ways Fic in the Works?

Alright everybody! So this is a final author's note. I'm considering making two additional '333 Ways' fics and wanted to know if people would be interested in them.

The fics would be for the Sherlock and Doctor Who fandoms but if I were to make these, do you think you or other readers would be interested? I mean, the FMA one and this one did really well. I might move onto Supernatural once I know more about the plot. I am also considering doing other fandoms as well.

If you have any suggestions for '333 Ways' fics or for what fandoms I should do them for (I will have had to have watched the show/whatever in order to do so but I may start watching one if I get a loud enough outcry) then please leave a review!

I read each and every one of the reviews and I'll figure out what fics to do since I will always love writing a crack fic. I'm currently working of daily updates of Eternal Soul, a FMA/Avatar the Last Airbender crossover but the easiness of. These kinds of fics is that when you're in the right mindset, it can take about twenty minutes to churn out a chapter.

Anyways, thanks again for all of the support over the years! I appreciate each and every one of you!


	69. 333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the Tardis

_Hello all once again!_

_Just wanted to let you guys know that based on demand, '333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the Tardis' is now up and running over in the Doctor Who section. '333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of 221B' will be premiering around in the next month or so. As for the Teen Wolf requests I've been getting, I haven't watched that show actually but if/when I get to it I might get around to making a 333 ways fic for it._

_Thanks all~_

_-iTorchic_


End file.
